


Ynys Roana

by MoonFireFic



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Secret of Roan Inish (1994), Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, F/M, Gen, Irish Folktales, M/M, Migrating old LJ Fic, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireFic/pseuds/MoonFireFic
Summary: When Martha brought Ianto’s body back to the newly rebuilt Torchwood Three, she never expected a selkie, a mythical creature of the sea, to revive him and take him beneath the waves. Now seven years later, she has a chance to bring Ianto back, and it’s up to the fragments of Torchwood and their allies to find Jack, and convince him to call Ianto home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ynys is Welsh for island, and roana a derivative of roane which is Welsh for seal. Selkies are magical half-seal half-human creatures found in the folklore of the British Isles. This story is heavily influenced by tales my Nana used to tell by the fireside of her seaside house near Bantry, Ireland. There's a dash of the movie _The Secret of Roan Inish_ , a smidgen of _The Seal Children_ by Jackie Morris, and a liberal dusting of Irish family traditions (Nana still smoors the fire nightly - albeit with a more traditional prayer).

**Prologue**

  
_“There is a place on the edge of Wales where fields and moorlands meet, where heather and gorse slope down high cliffs. Waves crash and bite at the cliffs, and the wind lifts the spray as seals sing to the rhythm of the sea.”_

_The Seal Children – Jackie Morris_

_July 9, 2010 - Mermaid Quay, Cardiff_

A gentle fog rolled across Cardiff Bay, coating Mermaid Quay in a blanket of stillness. A lone gull emerged from the east and circled the Millennium Center, tracking the progress of the vehicle slowly making its way past the newly rebuilt Roald Dahl Plass. Swooping low, she breezed past the driver, making sure that she still had her in sight.

Martha Jones-Smith looked up through the windshield of the UNIT transfer van to the cloud ridden sky above, watching as the gull that had been her companion through the long drive from London made a graceful sweep of the Plass, before circling her destination: the newly rebuilt entrance to Torchwood Three.

“Goodbye,” she whispered as her feathered escort circled the building one last time, and letting out a single parting cry, flew towards the bay. As the silence of the morning descended upon her, Martha felt bereft without the simple comfort the gull had brought during her journey. As her travelling companion disappeared, the eerie fog grew thicker, obscuring even the shining black letters over the entrance to Torchwood from view.

After the incident with the 456, Torchwood was out in the open, no longer unknown to those it protected. Watching the entrance to the office building that now housed the organization slip in and out of the fog, Martha contemplated the list of friends and family who had given their lives in duty to Torchwood: Adeola, Owen, Tosh, Jack, Ianto....she looked over her shoulder to where Ianto Jones resided inside his cryo-chamber. One year to the day, and she was finally bringing him home. Martha had seen to his release from UNIT personally. When they had protested that he should be incinerated to prevent potential contamination, she had called the Doctor, and put him on speaker phone, letting the Time Lord himself convince UNIT that he would take responsibility if anything happened. Jack may have disappeared, but this was one thing Martha would do for his fallen lover, and for her lost friend.

Sighing, she exited the vehicle to check that everything was in order before retrieving Gwen to move him to the newly refurbished morgue. Silence filled the air, and the gulls, so prevalent at this time of morning, had stilled their voices, leaving only the soft crash of the waves against the pier to mark time’s passing. The world seemed to be holding it’s breath in silent tribute, as Ianto Jones was laid to rest.

Martha opened the doors and checked on the status of the chamber. No change in transit, all were systems operational, and the virus still dormant. After finishing her clinical analysis, she brushed back the ice coating the chamber window to view her silent friend within.

“I’m sorry he’s not here to see to this himself,” she whispered. “I know that I’m a poor substitute, but I promise you Ianto, I will make sure that if there is any way to bring him back, I’ll find it.” She gently kissed the glass above his temple, hoping that wherever he was now, he had found some peace. Giving him one last glance, she exited the van, closing and locking the doors behind her.

The stillness of the morning was broken by a splash in the water below the pier. Curious, Martha moved to the rail alongside the quay to investigate. A small contingent of grey seals floated on the waves before her, unblinking and silent, witnessing the pain that Martha had tried to keep in check for so long. Someone had once told her that seals could cry, and as she looked closer, she saw that the tales must be true, as a seal with sad brown eyes swam closer and looked at her, eyes wet with weeping. Seeing this creature shed the tears that Martha had tried so hard to keep at bay became her undoing. Unable to hold back any longer, Martha leaned against the railing, sobbing into sea below. Staring into the human-like faces of the gentle creatures, Martha considered them a sort of watery honor guard, standing vigil for the man she was finally bringing home. Squaring her shoulders and wiping her eyes. Martha smiled gently as the largest of the group swam up to the rail, staring at her with unusually bright stormy blue eyes, as if understanding her pain.

Martha smiled down at him. “He gave us all so much. I just want to make sure that he comes home where he belongs. Jack couldn’t do it. It hurt him too much, so he left. Gwen has her hands full with Torchwood. So that leaves me.” The seal blinked at her as she continued to speak her thoughts aloud. “Not sure why I’m telling you this,” she laughed bitterly. “But Ianto had so much more life to live, I just don’t understand, why did this have to happen?” She broke down again, and the seal barked gently at her, as if telling her that it would be alright. Martha wiped her face a second time. “Alright, I hear you,” she shook her head. “Get it together Jones; you’re talking to a seal here.” She sniffed and blinked away the remainder of her tears before composing herself once more. “Watch over him for me while I get the others ready, yeah?” Martha asked the seal. His nod of response seemed almost human. Giving him a nod of her own, she stepped away from the rail, and walked towards Torchwood, ready to face the ghosts of the past and do right by the man in her charge.

As soon as Martha went inside, the seal disappeared and a man emerged from the fog near the railing. Tall and fair, his shoulder length white hair curled loosely around the weathered face of a man long at sea. Pulling his coat tight around him, he glanced around to make certain Martha was gone, before making his way to the back of the van. Raising his hand to the lock on the double doors, a layer of ice crept over his fingers to encase the lock, causing it to weather into a brittle piece of worn metal. Smiling to himself, he tapped it gently, causing it to shatter apart on the ground below. Opening the doors, he surveyed the contents, reaching in and pulling out the gurney holding the cryo-chamber, and rolling it away from the van. Stopping alongside the railing where Martha had stood, he deactivated the controls on the chamber, and slid back the glass top, revealing the still form of Ianto Jones within.

“Ah pup, what have they done to you?” he wondered aloud, taking in the cold countenance of the lifeless body inside. Sliding the glass further back, he unhooked Ianto from the various electrodes and IV lines, gently lifting him out of the chamber and into his arms. Sitting Ianto gently down to lean back against the railing, he held him close, rubbing his hands slowly over his cold body as he returned it to a more normal temperature. Once Ianto was warm enough, a small silver flask covered in runes emerged from the pocket of the man’s coat, and he brought it to Ianto’s lips, tilting his head back to pour the liquid inside down his throat before closing his mouth. Stillness returned to the quay as the seals watched in silence. A flock of gulls circled overhead keeping lookout; ensuring that the men below were not disturbed. The man held Ianto securely in his arms as he sat against the railing, rocking him back and forth, and humming an ancient lullaby while waiting for the elixir to do its work. The minutes passed like centuries until finally he felt the man in his arms begin to stir.

“Grandfather Liam?” asked a raspy voice beneath him. Liam looked down to see the stormy blue of his own eyes mirrored in that of his grandson. He felt for his pulse. It was weak, so very weak, but the fact that he had awoken, meant that all was not lost.

“Aye, laddie,” he said, barely keeping the tears from his voice. “Tis me.” Ianto looked confused.

“But how?” he asked, unsure of what had happened or where he was.

The warning sound of a gull’s cry echoed through the empty Plass, and shouting from the direction of the Torchwood office quickly followed. Seeing Martha and Gwen running towards them, Liam knew they only had moments before they would be discovered.

“No time son,” he said, hauling Ianto back up onto his feet. “I’ve done what I can, but you know the rules of your Mother’s clan.” Ianto’s eyes went wide as the implication of his words took hold. Suddenly it all came rushing back; The 456, Thames House, and...he glanced over to the cryo-chamber, his death. He looked back to his grandfather and the flask still inside his hand, realizing what he must have done. But what about Rhiannon and the kids? What about Torchwood? What about Jack? He glanced down to contemplate the shroud-like medical gown that barely covered his modesty, and then over to where Martha and Gwen were running towards them, guns drawn and ready to shoot.

“Can I ever come back?” he asked, suddenly scared of the answer. His grandfather saw the growing fear on his grandson’s face and sighed.

“I was called by the tears of Martha Jones. Seven years must pass before we can return Ianto. There’s naught I can do to change that,” he replied, hoping Ianto would forgive him. His grandson has always known of the family history; he had joined Torchwood because of it. But to him, it had only been stories. The need to choose had never been real. He could only pray that Ianto would understand why Liam had been forced to make the choice for him. Looking at his grandson, he held his breath as Ianto held his gaze, seeming to weigh his words and sort the truth of them. After a moment’s contemplation, Ianto closed his eyes, nodding his acceptance.

“They won’t understand,” he finally said, looking up as Gwen and Martha reached them, guns raised, ready to take down whoever had dared to try and steal the body of their fallen comrade. When the reality that Ianto was in fact alive and standing before them registered, the shouting stopped and the questions began.

“Drop him now!” shouted Gwen. “Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing to Ianto?”

Liam merely ignored her, concentrating instead on keeping Ianto upright as the elixir did its work, and his strength slowly returned.

“Ianto?” Martha asked, staring at her resurrected friend in disbelief. Lowering her gun, she moved slowly towards him, hoping that somehow this was real. Ianto barely had time to smile before his grandfather spoke again.

“I thank you for callin’ me Miss Jones,” he said with a voice as salty as the sea. “As requested, I’ll be looking after him now.”

“But you can’t,” Gwen challenged him. “He has family here, and Torchwood, and, and what about Jack?” She stepped up beside Martha, her gun still pointed at them.

“I can, and I will,” he replied, inching them closer to the railing’s edge. “Torchwood holds no sway over my kind. Your Captain had three years to profess his feelings for my grandson; more than enough time, even by human standards. And now he’s gone.” He sat on the rail and helped Ianto up beside him. Gwen’s grip tightened as she made ready to shoot the strange man rather than let him take Ianto over the railing with him. Seeing her start to squeeze the trigger, Ianto shook his head, willing her to understand that he had no choice in the matter. Seeing the pleading in his eyes, she hesitated, hoping Ianto knew what he was doing.

“Seven years must pass before Ianto can return,” Liam continued. “Until then, I suggest you inform your Captain that only if he is worthy will my grandson answer his call.”

Turning his gaze to Martha, he gave her a small smile and nodded his head. As Martha thought of the seal who made a same gesture earlier, her mouth dropped open in shock as she realized they were one and the same. Before she could speak, he smiled at her and put his arm around his grandson’s waist.

“I’m in debt to you, Miss Jones,” he said, flashing her a smile just as cheeky as his grandson’s. “If you ever have need of the selkie folk, all you have to do is call.” She stared back at him, and then turned to Ianto, trying to understand what was happening. He returned her gaze; face flush with the cold of the morning, and eyes as bright and knowing as his grandfather’s. Suddenly it all made sense.

“Do you have to leave?” she asked. But thinking back on the folktales she had heard as a girl, she already knew the answer.

“Yes Martha, I do. I can’t stay now,” Ianto said quietly. Martha stepped forward and touched his cheek.

“Be careful out there,” she whispered, not knowing when or if she would ever see him again. Ianto leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“Ynys Roana,” he whispered in her ear before pulling away. Martha kept her face neutral, knowing he had given her a message. She smiled, filing the knowledge away for later. It may not make sense to her now, but she was sure that Ianto had said if for a reason. Stepping back to Gwen’s side, Martha lowered Gwen’s gun and shook her head.

“We have to let him go Gwen,” she said turning her back to the two men on the railing. “There is more at work here then either you or I know.” Anger, fear, and resentment warred on Gwen’s face, until she finally lowered the weapon. Satisfied, Martha turned back to the railing to see Ianto mouth the words ‘thank you,’ before turning his eyes to the sea below.

“Are you ready boy?” Liam asked. Ianto nodded once, swallowing back the fear growing in his belly at what was to come. “Ladies,” Liam said with a wink, and the two of them fell over the side. Gwen ran forward with a cry, searching the water for any sign of them. Martha, guessing what had happened, watched as the empty medical gown sunk below the waves. Looking further out, she saw a pair of silver seals surface at the end of the quay. The smaller of the two looked back at her, nodded once, and then dove beneath the waves. Martha raised her hand in farewell. Ianto was gone.   


[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/moonfirefic/pic/000037q0/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

  
_“The sea giveth, and the sea taketh away. What the sea wants, she shall have.”_  


_Irish Fisherman’s Proverb_

  
_Broad Haven Village, Pembrokeshire, Wales – Spindrift Inn_  
Six and a Half Years Later

Rhiannon sipped her coffee and watched as the gulls circled the strand below the inn. It was a cold winter morning and though the sky was fair, the wind cut through the little cove like a knife, causing her to pull her sweater tighter. Almost eight years had passed since she had lost her brother, with Johnny following four years after from a heart attack. She smiled remembering the brash and lively man who had taken her from this small seaside town to the big city all those years ago. For all of his faults, she had loved him dearly. Chuckling to herself, she remembered how she had left swearing never to return, certain that the big city would bring with it all the happiness and prosperity she would ever need. Johnny must be having a grand laugh at her now. He had always said that they would come back here someday, maybe retire with a little cottage on the edge of St. Bride’s Bay, and he was right. As soon as he had passed on, she had sold the house and packed up David and Mica, bringing what was left of her little family back to the only place that still felt like home.

“It’s a bonny morning if the gulls are after making that much racket,” observed her Uncle Niall as he made his way out of the house stretching his back and sipping his mug of tea. “You’re up early. Sun’s barely woken from her slumber, and here you are casting your eye through the morning surf.” He stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rhiannon didn’t say a word, just sipped her coffee and scanned the horizon as she did every morning, hoping for some sign that her wayward brother might be coming home. Niall sighed. Ever since Martha had come to visit the month before, Rhiannon had been obsessed with watching the coastline; scrutinizing every seal she came across, searching for the tell-tale blue eyes that always seemed to be brown. “Come Rhia, you have to know that them’s that answer the call of the sea can only be found when they want to.”

Rhiannon continued sipping her coffee, contemplating her answer. “I know Uncle,” she finally replied. “But knowing he’s out there somewhere, I can’t help but wish…” she trailed off, unable to express how badly she needed to see, to know, that it wasn’t just a story. To believe that what Martha had said was real, and hold her little brother in her arms once more. Was he happy? Was he safe? She didn’t know. And it had been so long now. Would he even know her if he came back? Rhiannon subconsciously reached up to smooth back the graying strands of her hair that had caught on the wind.

“Wishing is for dreamers, and though we may have a bit of magic in our blood girl, it won’t fill our bellies, or clothe our backs,” remarked Niall, setting his mug down on the window sill of the porch and gathering up his lunch pail and tackle box. “I’m off to set the nets off Ynys Roana. Can you see to it that Mica collects the post? I’m expecting something this week, and I’m sure she’d like to see Cerys as well.” Rhiannon nodded, picking up his discarded mug.

“I’ll send that lay about son of mine down to the strand when he wakes,” Rhiannon replied, looking up to the window above her as David’s alarm sounded and he shut it off with a groan. “I’m sure you could use the help, and I’d rather he stayed away from the pub. There’s a bus full of tourists due in this afternoon, and we can add the extra catch to the dinner menu.”

“It will do the boy good to see a bit of the island as well,” replied Niall over his shoulder as he made his way down the path. “You should come out yourself soon Rhiannon. You haven’t been there since you were a girl. It’s still the prettiest part of Wales to be sure.” As he rounded the curve of the rocks Rhiannon smiled. There was only one thing Niall loved above her Auntie Bryn, and that was Ynys Roana. “I will soon. Good luck today!” she shouted, and he turned to wave before whistling his way down the path with a spring in his step that belied his age. Rhiannon shook her head fondly. Her uncle truly was most at home on the water.

Rhiannon gave one last look to the shoreline before sighing and going back into the house. Uncle Niall and Auntie Bryn had been the last to leave the little island of Ynys Roana, where the Flynn family had resided for generations. They had only done so when the ferry boats had turned to the more lucrative tourist market, and supply runs became scarce. When Rhiannon had moved back to Broad Haven and bought the Spindrift Inn with her inheritance from Ianto, she had insisted that they come and stay with her. It had been hardest on Niall who had lived on the island all of his life, but as Bryn reached her 65th birthday, her health had become more fragile, and the need to have medical care close by overruled any reservations Niall had about the mainland. Though Bryn had insisted she was fine, Niall had seen the truth of the situation, and reluctantly agreed, with the condition that they maintained ownership of the island, refusing to sell it. Rhiannon had agreed with him. Even if she didn’t believe in faerie stories, as a Flynn, Ynys Roana was her legacy as much as his. Though he was fast approaching seventy, Niall still fished in the waters surrounding it daily, and always came home with a full catch. David often went with him. Though the island was within an hour’s reach from the inn by motorboat, Niall insisted on using the old style curragh: the same type of wooden, oar driven boat as his father had done before him.

“We Flynn’s have always been of the islands,” he had explained to Rhiannon. “A curragh is more respectful of the seal folk. Don’t expect me to be using any of those motorized contraptions unless there is no other option.” He may have a point, she decided, hoping that maybe somehow, one less motor amongst the waves might give the sea life in the bay some respite from the fleet of tourist boats that seemed to cruise through the islands like locusts throughout the tourist season.

“Morning Mam,” called David, rushing through the kitchen and shrugging on his heavy coat, before stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. “I’m off to catch Uncle, be back before supper.” He bussed her cheek and ran out the door, throwing a cap on his head and sprinting down the cliff path like a deer. Since they had come to Broad Haven, David had flourished. Gone was the sullen, angry boy who picked fights, and at nearly eighteen years of age, David had become a tall broad shouldered man with an easy smile and a wicked sense of humor that rivaled Ianto’s. He even seemed to like fishing with Uncle Niall, and had decided that when he had saved enough money, he was going to buy his own boat, and make a living off of the sea. Rhiannon counted her blessings that even though her son had the sea in his blood, he had not inherited his great-grandfather’s eyes or any other selkie traits that might take him from them.

“So they’re off then?” asked Auntie Bryn. The small motherly woman came into the kitchen and set a fresh pot of tea to boil. “Off for Ynys Roana I suspect if I know my Niall,” she continued, sitting down at the kitchen table to watch as Rhiannon pulled a batch of scones from the oven.

“I don’t expect them back before supper,” she responded, smiling to herself as the golden brown triangles slid off the baking sheet and onto a platter ready for the few guests staying with them in the off season. “But if I know them, it will be a full catch and a fish story round the fire tonight when they get back.”

~~~~~~~~~

Tragan’s Folly – Xanthon 6 – Outer Rim of the Rathon Galaxy

Jack studied the glass of hyper vodka on the bar in front of him. His fifth this evening, and the first to actually bring the numbness he sought. It had been almost eight years since Thames House, and he still felt the dull ache inside his chest whenever he thought of Ianto. The quiet Welshman remained the only person who had ever accepted and loved him for the man he was, rather than the man that everyone wanted him to be. After years of searching for retribution, he had finally found the 456, and avenged his grandson and his lost lover in an onslaught of missiles and cannon fire. After sending the final sonic missile to the core of the planet, Jack had watched in grim satisfaction as the firestorm he had created burnt their home world to dust. But the death of the menace that had destroyed his life had not brought him any solace, only a temporary respite from the pain.

Swirling the liquid in his glass, he wondered what to do with himself now that he had finally fulfilled his vow of revenge. His daughter hated him, and had asked him to never speak to her again. After Ianto’s death, Gwen had tried to console him with a misplaced kiss, and he had firmly shoved her away before beginning his trek across the Earth, hoping she would realize that her fantasy of them together was not to be. Six months later, facing her tearful goodbye on a lonely hilltop in rural Wales, he knew that leaving was the best thing for her and her husband. He liked Rhys, and he respected the man too much to let his misguided wife come between them. Their son, Alun, must be nearing his eighth birthday. He wondered how Rhys was coping. Martha had sent word about Gwen’s death during an ill-fated raid on a blowfish smuggling ring last month, and even with her faults, he mourned the loss of his fiery tempered former colleague. Martha and Mickey were temporarily running Torchwood until a replacement was found, but Jack knew that the two former companions were most likely chafing under the red tape of non-freelance work. Her message had subtly hinted that they could use his help, and the job was his for the taking, but the idea of being responsible for the safety of anyone else was too much to bear, and he had flat out refused, terminating the message before she even finished speaking; refusing to answer her subsequent calls.

The Doctor was another matter entirely. He had thrown poor Alonso at him like a human band-aid, and had not understood why Jack had nearly socked him for his idiotic assumption that Ianto could be replaced by a random face, no matter how nice the uniform. Not long after Jack sent Alonso packing, the Time Lord had stopped by again, this time to show him his latest regeneration. Now that Jack was on his own, The Doctor seemed to pop by more often, though whether it was out of guilt or genuine concern was anyone’s guess. He and that River Song woman had been by last week. The Doctor chastised him for destroying the 456, and River almost stole his finally functioning vortex manipulator before they made a hasty exit in search of Amy; the latest feisty redhead to fill the Doctor’s obsession for ginger haired companions.

As for Ianto’s sister Rhiannon; he stroked his jaw in memory of her punching him with a right hook to rival her brother’s. He had set up an account in her name to make sure that her family was provided for before he left, but she had told him that if he ever darkened her door again, she would find a way to make his dying stick. He hadn’t contacted her again. That left John Hart. Jack sighed and took a sip of his drink. If Hart was the only semblance of family he had left, then he was a sorry mess indeed.

“Care for some company handsome?” a husky female voice asked from his left. As she spoke, tendrils of purple hair curled over his arm. The Annizan woman leaning against the counter beside him smiled invitingly as they continued to caress their way up his arm to his shoulder. Turning towards her, he took in her pretty face and the sinful curves of her body. Her skin was blue, nearly as blue as Ianto’s eyes. Seeing she had his attention, she curled her hair up to stroke his cheek.

“I have a ship docked on the East platform, with a newly installed inversion bed,” she purred. “I just need someone to help me test it out.” She stared deep into Jack’s eyes, and he felt himself leaning forward as he fell under her spell. She drew him close, pushing him into her embrace with the tendrils of her hair, when suddenly a knife flicked out and cut the tendrils from his neck, causing them to retract and flit angrily around their owner. The Annizan hissed at her attacker, and Jack shook his head, dizzy from the effects of both the alcohol, and her attempts at seducing him.

“Falling under the spell of an Annizan?” said the sarcastic voice of his rescuer as he shoved the woman to the floor and took her spot beside Jack. “You haven’t fallen for that since you were a first year cadet. What the hell’s gotten into you?” The Annizan leapt up to renew her attack, and Jack’s savior pulled his knife back out, throwing it directly into her third eye, neutralizing her hypnosis, and knocking her to the ground. Smiling at the bar’s bouncer, John removed his knife and wiped it off on his pants, before resuming his perch on the stool next to Jack. He tossed a few credits over his shoulder, not even sparing a glance at the bouncer as pocketed the cash and hauled the fallen Annizan out the door.  
“Vera?” Jack slurred trying to focus on the smug face of John Hart as he reached for Jack’s glass and sniffed the contents.

“It’s still John,” he replied, swallowing the rest of the alcohol in one go. “I rather like being Captain John Hart,” he continued, slamming down the empty glass and licking his lips. “Had a grand time with it in Barcelona; that’s Barcelona the city not the planet. Seems those Spanish lovelies like a man in uniform,” he winked.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jack asked, finally coherent enough to get a word in edgewise.

John cocked his head to the side taking in Jack’s disheveled appearance. “Some bird contacted me. Told me that you were in the back end of nowhere seeking revenge for what those 456 bastards did to Eye-Candy,” John said, watching as Jack flinched at the nick-name.

“His name was Ianto,” Jack corrected with a glare. John smiled. Good. If Jack still had some fight in him, it may just work to his advantage.

“Well the way I heard it, he was just another one of your conquests, young, pretty, and caught in the crossfire, totally expendable. Not that you-" John didn’t have a chance to finish his taunt. Jack rushed forward to attack him. It was pitiful and off-kilter, but he was still a big enough man to do damage. John easily avoided the brunt of the attack; Jack’s punch barely grazed his chin. Jack on the other hand, lost his balance and slammed into a nearby booth in a graceless heap.

“Up you get,” chastised John, hauling Jack to his feet. Still angry, Jack shoved John away from him and staggered towards the exit. The bouncer was back, and John knew he needed to get out of there quickly before things got any worse. “I’ll just be leaving then shall I?” he said with a wry grin, following Jack outside. Emerging into the grit filled backstreets of the smuggler’s district, he scanned the area with his manipulator, hoping that Jack hadn’t gotten too far, or into more trouble. “Gotcha,” he said with smug satisfaction, following Jack’s signal to an alley a few blocks over. He found Jack leaning his head back against the brick wall, fighting back tears. John watched for a moment, stunned at how broken Jack really was before approaching him.

“You really are getting soft in your old age,” John remarked, shaking his head as he moved into Jack’s field of vision. Jack didn’t reply. “All this for a nice bit of arse. I would have thought you’d have forgotten all about Eye-Candy by now, already working your way through one of the pleasure freighters off the Xenthir Nebula.” Jack’s eyes turned feral and narrowed, focusing on the man in front of him.

“His name was Ianto,” he growled, stepping off the wall and advancing on John.

“Alright Ianto then,” conceded John, raising his arms in an effort to calm him down. “Seems you aren’t over him yet.” Jack grunted in response, backing John into the end of the alley, hand twitching over his Webley. John saw Jack pull the gun from its holster, slipping it into his hand and staring at John with an expression that he knew meant murder was on Jack’s mind. Realizing he had no other option, John went for misdirection. “What if I told you he wasn’t dead?”

Jack blinked and stood still. “What did you say?” he asked, clicking off the safety on his gun to push home the fact that he wasn’t in the mood for games.

“I said Eye-Ca-, I mean Ianto isn’t dead,” John repeated, hoping that he would have a chance to explain before things got nasty. Jack just glared at him.

“What kind of sick con is this?” He asked his jaw clenched in frustration.

“It’s no con,” John replied, keeping his voice calm. “My employer told me that he was alive. Wouldn’t say anything more; just that I needed to find you.”

“Bullshit,” snarled Jack, raising his gun. “I was there,” he shouted. “I held him as he died. Humans don’t come back from something like that. I would know if he wasn’t dead!” Jack was shaking now, the alcohol starting to wear off, adrenaline fueling the volatile mix of rage and fear coursing through him.

“I am sure you were,” replied John casually. “But the thing is I don’t see Martha Jones as someone who would lie about something like this.” He pushed off the wall and pressed his chest up to the shaking gun in Jack’s hand. “The way I see it, you have two choices. Shoot me now and never know. Or I can jump us to Martha and you can get your answers from the lady herself.”

Jack tightened his grip on the gun, lip curling as he fought with himself over what to do. Could John be telling the truth? Was Ianto really alive? An image of Ianto smiling as he lay naked beside him filled Jack’s head. It was too much of a temptation. Jack lowered the weapon.

“Take me to her,” he said gruffly, holstering the gun. “And John, if you’re conning me, I will kill you.”

John raised a cynical eyebrow. “Far be it from me to take one of your threats lightly.” Reaching for his vortex manipulator, he opened the portal and pulled Jack to him. “Don’t let go,” he smirked as they disappeared from view.

~~~~~~~~

_Torchwood Three - Cardiff, Wales_

Jack stumbled forward as John Hart shoved him out of the portal towards the entrance to Torchwood Three.

“What the hell!” Jack swore, picking himself up and turning to glare at his former partner.  
“It’s for your own good,” John replied, already reconfiguring the manipulator to jump away. “Martha only paid me enough to bring you here. A simple find and retrieve job, no strings.” Jack’s glare turned to confusion, how the hell did Martha know John?

“And just why would she call you?” he asked, stalking towards John, wanting answers. John swung out and knocked Jack back down before he could do himself any harm. Shaking his fist with pain at the impact, John took pity on him. Martha had told John how badly Jack had been handling Ianto’s death, but it had taken seeing him in person to realize the wreck of a man that Jack had become.

“Because she needed help,” he replied, hauling Jack to his feet. “And unlike your sorry immortal arse, I still care enough to help a damsel in distress.” Pushing Jack forward, the two of them made their way inside the entrance of Torchwood Three. Martha met them at the door, refusing to let John go any further then the lobby.

“Here he is then,” John said, gesturing to Jack. “And I’ll be taking my payment, if you don’t mind.” Martha glared at him before nodding to her assistant, who placed a suitcase on the coffee table of the lobby, opening it to display the contents.

“Oooh it’s like Christmas came early,” John said with glee before closing the case. “Pleasure doing business with you, Doctor Jones-Smith,” he added with a grin.

Martha gave him a curt nod, and gestured to her assistant, Libby, to escort John to the door. Afterward, Libby eyed the scruffy man that he had left behind, only leaving Martha alone when she was certain that the others were keeping a close eye on her over CCTV. Once Libby was gone, Jack stumbled towards Martha, still half drunk, before falling heavily down on the armchair to her left.

“God you stink,” Martha said, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the disheveled man before her.

“Hello to you too nightingale,” leered Jack, before promptly passing out in the chair. Martha looked up at the CCTV monitoring the lobby.

“I know you’re watching,” she glared into the camera. “Come give me a hand, and have Gil bring the detox tablets.” Looking back down at the snoring captain she sighed in frustration as Mickey emerged from the lift.

“Wow, he’s let himself go then hasn’t he,” he noted, wrinkling his nose at the smell as he came to stand beside her. Martha leaned into his shoulder, welcoming his support.

“I knew he was a mess. But Mick, what are we supposed to do with him like this?” she asked her husband as Jack drooled on the arm of the chair. Mickey didn’t answer. Instead he took her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair.

“We’ll clean him up and get him back on his feet,” he said, tilting her chin up and gently kissing her lips. “And once we do, we are going to send him out with Rhys for a little R&R, and if we’re lucky maybe a little matchmaking too.”

Martha smiled at him, eyes twinkling. Mickey stared back at her, knowing she was up to something. “What?” he asked, warily.

“You’re more sentimental then I thought Mr. Smith,” she said with a smile. “Something about star-crossed lovers having a long overdue reunion appeal to you?”

Mickey snorted. “Hardly Dr. Jones-Smith,” he replied. “But as long as there aren’t any Time Lords in the mix, I’m willing to play along.”

Martha smacked him in the arm and laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"As soon as the seal was clear of the water, it reared up and its skin slipped down to the sand._  
What had been a seal was a white-skinned boy"

Pictures in the Cave - George Mackay Brown  
 

  
Ynys Roana – Pembrokeshire Coast  
June 2017

Fifteen year old Mica Davies ran a lazy arm through the water as her brother set the lobster pots on the far side of Ynys Roana. Her Uncle Niall had his hands full with the fishing on the other side of the island, and had asked the two of them to place the pots so that they had enough food for their guests. Mica straightened up and shook her hand dry as David turned the boat towards the beach. She had only been here once or twice, and each time something about the place seemed to call to her, making it hard to leave. Maybe it was the influence of the stories Uncle Niall told of selkie maidens and sea storms, but to her the gull song and the lowing of the seals on the nearby skerry almost seemed like a soft serenade, welcoming her to a place where magic seemed real. Smiling to herself, she helped her brother land the boat gently on the beach, plucking her basket and a pail for clams from the bow of the boat as she prepared for her day on the island.

“I’ll be back before the tide changes,” David told her, getting ready to shove off and check on Uncle Niall. “Don’t wander too far Mi. Some of the cliff faces are pretty steep and I don’t want to explain to Mam when you drown.” Mica rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a baby David. I can take care of myself,” she huffed, arms crossed. David pushed the boat forward and hopped inside.

“Well you’re not grown either. At least that will keep the selkies from stealing you away for a seal bride,” he replied, flashing a grin, and turning on the motor, drowning out Mica’s irate response. “Remember, three o’clock!” he shouted over the motor and waved at her, ignoring the rude gesture she threw back at him.

Frustrated with her smart-aleck brother, Mica picked up the basket and the pail and made her way up the beach to the abandoned cottages that had once housed her family. The stone buildings were covered in old thatch and the whitewash on the walls had chipped and weathered to a dull grey-brown. Though they had been vacant for some time, with a little work, they could still be sound enough to live in. After circling the other buildings, her attention focused on the middle cottage, the one that had once been her mother’s home. The door creaked when she opened it, showing its age and lack of use, and a layer of dust and sand covered the walls. Light shown down through a hole in the corner of the roof where a large chunk of thatch had broken free into the main room of the house. A table too heavy to remove sat under the small window in the front wall, and a single battered chair stood beside it. A collection of shells and coral lay on the fireplace ledge, and a small pile of driftwood was propped against the chimney stone. Beside the wood lay a small flint box that while dented and worn, still worked when she tested it. Checking the hearth, she noticed that one of the pieces of wood still held a few embers. Blowing upon it, she found that they were still hot, as if a fire had been lit the night before. Knitting her brows in concern, she wandered through the two other rooms of the small house, stopping short when she saw the large box bed built into the far wall of the main bedroom. The last time she had been inside of the house it had been empty. Now it was full of fresh cut reeds, piled high and thick to make it as comfortable as feather-down. She hopped onto it experimentally, and lay down, relishing the smell of warm hay that permeated the air as she settled into it.

“Who did this?” she wondered aloud. Realization hit and she jumped up in fear. If someone was living there and squatting on the island, they might come back. Not sure what to do, Mica decided to take her picnic basket and make her way to the top of the island, hoping to signal David before he was too far away.

~~~~~~~~

He surfaced near a hidden cove on the west side of Ynys Roana, the gentle currents against the outcropping of rock bringing him closer to shore. Riding a well placed crest, he flopped up onto a kelp covered rock, relishing in the softness of the kelp fronds against his flank. Slipping his sealskin from his body, he stretched and unfolded his limbs as he became man once more. Sleek and powerful muscles relaxed, and the ocean spray tingled as it splashed up to sprinkle his bare skin. Folding the silvery fur beneath his head like a pillow, he lounged on his bed of kelp, keeping his eyes half open, watching for passing boats as he drank in the warmth of the midday sun.

Time no longer held any real meaning for Ianto. While he had struggled at first with his new life amongst the waves, it seemed now as if he had never known anything else. His hair had grown long and wild, and the stormy blue of his eyes vibrant with the selkie magic awake in his blood. He had only seen his Grandfather Liam once before that fatal day, but he had heard the stories of selkies and the Flynn’s from before he could walk. Even as a child the sea had been a magical place. The seals and sea birds who shared Ynys Roana had been his and Rhiannon’s playmates, and his mother Fiona had taught her children the tales and songs of the islands, relishing her island life and heritage. Her husband, a Broad Haven man, prided himself on having such a warm and loving woman as his bride. That had all changed when she had taken ill and died just after Ianto’s tenth birthday. Ewan Jones had packed up his family and left the island to return to Broad Haven, and never looked back. Moving them to the inland side of town, he had forbidden his children to go near the sea, and as soon as Rhiannon was married, had moved with his son to the outskirts of Cardiff; as far away from Pembrokeshire and the memories of his beloved as he could get. Ever since then, Ianto had felt a part of him was missing. Torchwood had meant a way to understand the tales of his youth, but had only served to push him farther from the magic of his mother’s stories and deeper into the abyss of sadness, hurt, and betrayal that seemed to grow stronger the farther away from the coast he went. Now that he was back in and near the sea, he felt like all was as it should be and he was finally home. After the initial shock of his transformation, it had been surprisingly easy for him to fall into the rhythm of life beneath the waves. Gliding through the tides, muscles loose and formless, he learned to ride the currents, hunting for fish, slipping in and out of the sacred selkie places with ease.

The caves beneath the Celtic Sea were a world all their own. Ianto had marveled at the great structures that grew out of the rocky ocean floor, hidden from prying eyes amongst craggy rocks and kelp forests. The great cave of Kalentiel, the gathering place of the selkie folk lay at the center of them. A grand cathedral of rock and crystal resided within the crystalline dome, built by selkie magic and filled with the bounty of the ocean floor. Shipwrecked treasures such as pearls and gems lay scattered about the cavern floor, and phosphorus globes of living seaweed floated through air to give it an unearthly glow. Large and secluded, it was big enough for the selkies who lived within her to go about in their human guise whenever they wished. Ianto had found his Grandfather to be Chief of the Southern Seas, and leader of noble line that watched over the caves. After proving himself worthy, he had welcomed the tattoo on the left side of his chest marking him as part of his line. There were so many things to see and so much to explore in his ocean home, that any despair from leaving the land behind quickly vanished in experiencing what it meant to be selkie. As the months and years passed, the names and faces of those he had left behind became a distant memory, echoes of another life that was no longer his own.

Midsummer was coming soon, and with it the moonlight revels of the selkie folk. Ianto wondered if this would be the year that he would feel the call and find his mate. Selkies mated for life, and when the time came, they were drawn to their other half, the pull of the other so irresistible and so strong that nothing would stand in the way of the two being together. Ianto had never felt this calling, but he longed for it. His Grandfather had told him to be patient, that some waited centuries before it came, but Ianto was restless. He ached for more than just the quick and uncomplicated coupling of his own kind, or the moonlit rapture of the human women who begged the sea for a lover’s embrace, only to find the selkie that shared their bed gone before the dawn. The need to find someone to share his heart and his bed had become a want, a need, a crescendo of waves crashing through his blood, convincing him that the craving for a mate’s touch would no longer be denied. He just had to find them.

~~~~~~~

Mica made her way across the crest of the island, passing the little cluster of graves that held her ancestors, and looking out to the fishing grounds for either David or Uncle Niall.

“Typical,” she groaned, realizing that neither one was within sight. Seeing that she was in no immediate danger, Mica sat down to watch the comings and goings of the tourist boats to and from nearby Skomer Island. It was June now, and the tourist season was in full swing. Opening her basket, she smiled at the sandwiches and soda that her Mam had packed. One of Auntie Bryn’s famous biscuits and an apple completed her meal and she sighed in contentment as the food calmed her nerves. A small group of seals made their way towards the small cove below, and Mica crept forward, hoping to get a glimpse of them before they saw her and left. Inching towards the edge of the cliff, her mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw the seals hop onto the beach, barking at a rather naked young man lounging on a kelp covered rock nearby.

“Ianto!” called one of the newly revealed maidens as she slipped out of her sealskin to play in the surf of the small beach. “Come and play with us!” Mica’s eyes narrowed and she stared harder at the man who was now sitting upright upon rock below her, shaking his head at their antics.

“Marwyn, you know we can’t draw attention,” he admonished her and Mica stilled. She knew that voice. Inching ever closer, she hoped the man would turn so that she could see his face. Heart pounding in anticipation, she watched and waited.

“Oh come on,” teased the girl who Mica assumed was Marwyn. “It’s just a couple of harmless tourists. They’ll just think it’s a nudist colony or something,” she pouted, skipping up the beach towards him.

“You’re incorrigible,” Ianto laughed in response. “Alright then, just let me get my skin somewhere safe and I’ll be right down. As Mica watched, Ianto grabbed his silver sealskin off the rock behind him, and dove into the water. Moments later, a silver seal emerged from the waves to join the ladies on the beach. The seal seemed to stand for a moment, before its skin fell back and Ianto emerged from beneath it, laughing and shaking the seaweed from his hair. Mica gasped and searched her memories for the face of the quiet man who had visited her and David; always treating her to an ice cream sundae after taking her to the Saturday matinee at the cinema downtown. “Uncle Ianto,” she whispered before she could stop herself. When his eyes looked up and held her own, she was sure it was him. Before she had time to react, the selkies had grabbed their skins and made for the water. Mica ran down the cliff side, calling Ianto’s name and asking him to stop.

“Uncle Ianto, its Mica, your niece!” she shouted. “Please wait! Uncle Ianto!” As she ran, she kept her eyes focused on the seals as they slipped under the waves, not wanting to lose sight of the silver seal that she now knew was her uncle. So intent was she on watching them, that she misjudged the edge of the cliff, and before she could stop herself, she was tumbling through mid-air, heading straight for the rocky shoreline below. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she said the little prayer her mother had taught her as a child in vain hope that it might save her from harm.

“Bless the virgin, bless the sea, bless my little one, and the bonny selkie,” she whispered, closing her eyes bracing for impact, knowing that her chances of landing between the rocks were slim to none.

But the impact never came.

Just as she was about crash into the rocks, she felt something warm and soft jump up and catch her. Mica didn’t question, she simply leaned into it, hoping that somehow she had survived the fall. Water suddenly splashed around her, and Mica felt the sea rise to meet her, closing swiftly over her head. Panic set in as she clawed her way to the surface, the icy cold fingers of the Celtic Sea curling around her body with every stroke; chilling her to the bone. Shivering, she broke the surface gasping for air, taking in her surroundings and wondering how she was going to make it back to shore when all that stood before her were the chimney like stacks of craggy rock that surrounded the aft side of the island. Warm fur caressed her leg, startling Mica and causing her to slip beneath the waves in panic, before she felt herself being lifted out of the water onto the back of a seal. The seal barked once and Mica grabbed onto its neck, holding on tight as it glided through the waves and back towards the cove on the other side of the island. By the time they reached the beach, Mica was shivering badly, her teeth chattering so hard, she could barely speak. The seal helped her up onto the beach and watched her sadly as she sat shivering on the sand.

“Th-Th-Thank you,” Mica said as she tried to stand. The seal nodded in response, still watching her in concern. Another seal barked at the edge of the cove, and Mica looked up to see the tip of David’s boat making its way around the skerry to pick her up. She looked back down to see the silver seal glance at the boat, the other seal, and then back to Mica.

“I-It’s you that’s been in the cottage isn’t it,” she asked. The seal nodded, before turning back to check on David’s progress. “I’m Mica, Mica Flynn Davies,” she said, hoping that she wasn’t crazy and this seal really was her uncle. “I-I don’t know if you remember me. We live in Broad Haven now.” The seal blinked and as Mica watched a tear rolled down its face. Mica reached forward and put her arms around its neck, barely holding her own tears in check as the seal leaned into her shoulder and sighed.

“Oi! Mica!” David called. He had made it into the cove and was headed towards the beach.

“You better go,” Mica said, kissing the top of the seal’s head. “Stay safe Ianto,” she whispered as she released him. “I’ll come again as soon as I can.” Stormy blue eyes, far too intelligent for a regular seal, held her gaze a moment longer, before he barked once in farewell and hopped back into the surf.

“What’s all this then?” asked David as he hopped out of the boat and took in Mica’s disheveled appearance. “Been swimming in your clothes Mi?”

Mica hugged herself and looked past David to where Ianto had surfaced at the end of the cove. A smaller brown seal that she guessed was Marwyn joined him, slapping the water near his head as if to chastise him for helping Mica. David looked out at the noise shaking his head.

“Bloody seals,” he grumbled, before grabbing a blanket from the boat and wrapping Mica in it. “This’ll keep you warm until we make it home,” he said, rubbing her arms and lifting her up into the boat. “How the hell did you get soaked anyway? It hasn’t even been raining.”

“Fell in on accident,” she muttered. David rolled his eyes.

“Chasing seals again were we?” he asked. Ever since the two of them had overheard Martha telling their Mam about their uncle’s disappearance, Mica had thought of little else. She had decided that she would be the one to find him. When she didn’t answer, he looked at her to make sure that she hadn’t gone into shock. The smug smile gracing her features made him pause in confusion.

“Mica?” he asked, not sure what she was thinking. His sister stared past him out to the sea where the pair of seals had moved past the cove and were steadily swimming away.

“I found him David,” she said, barely containing her excitement. “He saved me when I fell.”

David scratched the back of his neck, wondering how badly Mica had hit her head. “Are you sure you don’t have a concussion Mi?” he asked, watching for signs that she might be delirious.

Mica turned bright eyes full of wonder his direction. “I’m not sick David. It was Ianto; I swear it was really him. I saw him and everything.”

David stared at her, skepticism apparent on his face. “Riiiiight. Sure it was Mi,” he replied, wading into the surf to launch the boat.

“I’m telling the truth,” Mica insisted, angry that he didn’t believe her. David looked up. He knew the Flynn temper when he saw it and Mica was gearing up for a fight.

“Say I believe you,” he asked casually, shoving the boat forward and jumping in alongside her. “Do you really think Mam could handle it if she knew he had been seen and she hadn’t been there?” Mica blinked. He had a point. Ever since Martha’s visit she had been haunted, staring at the waves each morning, searching for her brother. If she came home alone, knowing Mica had found him, it would break her Mam’s heart.

“So we keep it quiet for now,” she sighed. “But I swear to you David, it’s the truth. I’m coming out with you every day until I find him again.” David rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say Mi. Drink some of my tea, it will keep you warm until we get home,” he said, handing her his thermos and hoping that she wasn’t serious. It was bad enough that he had to bring her with him today. Having to share his solitude with his chatterbox sister every day would drive him insane. Maybe she was right and it really was Ianto. He could only hope. Then maybe his Mam would lose some of the melancholy that hung over her and Mica would leave him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_“The thundering waves are calling me home to you;_  
The pounding sea is calling me home to you”

_The Old Ways – Loreena McKennitt_

_Cardiff - Torchwood Three_

“Are you sure about this Mick?” Jack asked, stacking his gear into the back of the land rover. Mickey walked up alongside him and added a box of sonar equipment to the pile.

“Best not to question her on this one mate,” Mickey said, grunting as he lifted a box of tech and added it to the boot. “Martha’s been waiting seven years to find him. If you mess this one up, you are going to have more than one irate Jones on your hands.”

Jack looked over his shoulder to where Martha had emerged from the loading dock of Torchwood Three to join them. He only hoped he was ready for whatever she had planned.

Martha watched Jack and Mickey load the car, contemplating the changes in Jack since his arrival. It had been a long five months of rehab and a lot of hard work to get him back on track. Sure the alcohol had left his system, but the nightmares and the guilt still haunted him. Once he was back to some semblance of his normal self, he had thrown himself into helping her and Mickey get Torchwood back up to snuff before they left it for good. The Jones-Smiths were only a temporary solution, and Jack, while agreeing to help set up a new leader for the organization, couldn’t stay with Torchwood. It was no longer his team, and the pressure of protecting the lives of a new team was more then he could handle. When Martha had argued with him about it, he had broken down for the first time since his return.

“I just can’t,” he had told her, fighting back tears. “I can’t lose anyone else Martha. I’m barely holding myself together. I can’t be responsible for another team. Not after losing him.” After calming him down, she and Mickey had come up with a solution in a bright kid named Clarence who was part of UNIT’s new integration program. The two month trial period, with a June 15th end date had been rocky at first, but even Jack had to admit that he felt comfortable passing the reins to the new leader. Now that Torchwood Three was settled, the three of them had decided to take a small vacation on the Pembrokeshire coast. Martha had an agenda with this trip. She was determined to solve the mystery of Ianto’s disappearance, and reconnecting with Rhiannon and looking into his family history seemed the best place to start. But she knew that any chance of bringing Ianto home depended on a man who had just barely cobbled himself back together. She only hoped that Jack had enough fight left in him to see this through.

“All set?” she asked, taking in the casual lean of her husband and Jack against the side of the car.

“I don’t know about you Cheesecake,” Mickey quipped. “But personally I can’t wait to see this place fade into the distance.” Jack chuckled.

“Right there with you Mickey Mouse. Did you get in touch with Rhiannon?” he asked Martha, worried that the woman would still be angry at him.

“She’s expecting us before dinner,” Martha replied with a smile. “We just have a few more passengers to arrive then off to Broad Haven we go.”

“Who’s coming with us?” Jack asked in surprise. Martha hadn’t mentioned anyone else coming on this trip. She just smiled as a taxi made its way to the loading dock and stopped alongside it. Jack’s eyes widened in surprise as Rhys Williams exited the vehicle followed by a be-speckled boy with an unruly mop of black hair and large green eyes.

“Alright then Alun, get your pack son,” Rhys said, guiding the boy to the boot to retrieve their bags. As Rhys paid the driver, Alun ran over and nearly ran Martha over, hugging her legs tight.

“Auntie Martha!” the boy exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you!” Martha laughed.

“Good to see you too Alun.” He detached himself and walked forward to say hello to Mickey.

“Uncle Mick!” he shouted, holding up his hand for a fist bump, revealing the gap toothed smile he had inherited from his mother. Jack smiled, he may have his mother’s looks, but the jovial manner was all Rhys.

“How are you little man?” Mickey asked, bumping fists and taking his bag.

“Can’t complain,” said Alun, pushing his glasses up from where they had slipped down his nose. “Tad’s been a right pain though. Constantly warning me to be careful near the water, and make sure to listen to what my elders say. He treats me like a child Uncle Mick.” He crossed his arms and stood up taller. “I’m almost eight for crying out loud. Practically a man! I know better than to act like a baby in public.”

“Not quite a man yet son,” Rhys corrected him before handing his bag to Mickey.

“Good to see you back Captain,” he added holding his hand out to Jack. Jack smiled, and clasped it in his own.

“Good to be back actually,” he replied, and to his surprise, he meant it. “Sorry to hear about-" he began, but Rhys held up a hand to cut him off, looking to where Martha was helping get Alun settled in the car.

“He’s alright about it mostly,” Rhys sighed. “I’ve had more time to prepare then he has. But it’s still a sore spot for him, and he doesn’t like to talk about her much.” Jack put his hand on Rhys’ shoulder.

“For what it’s worth Rhys, I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” Jack said, hoping that the man didn’t blame him for Gwen’s death. Rhys tilted his head to the side as if seeing Jack for the first time.

“I hear you stuck it to those 456 bastards,” Rhys said, changing the subject.

“I did yes,” Jack replied, wondering what he was getting at.

“That’s good then,” Rhys responded, before helping Mickey shut the rear doors of the vehicle. “I had my happy ending for eight years Jack. What do you say we get going and see if we can find yours?”

Jack smiled at the man. Rhys had always been Gwen’s rock; the reliable man who always kept her and the rest of the team going when things got tough. He may not have been an agent, but he was as much a part of his Torchwood family as the rest of them, perhaps more so.

“Sounds like a plan Rhys,” Jack replied with a smile. “I just hope Rhiannon doesn’t shoot me when we arrive.”

~~~~~~~~

Rhiannon Davies watched the land rover pull into the drive of the inn and the remnants of the old guard of Torchwood Three emerge from her doors. Martha had warned her that Jack would be among them, and not for the first time, she was at odds as to whether she wanted to hit the man, or hold him tight, for he might be the one chance she had of bringing Ianto home. Putting her innkeeper’s face on, she took a deep breath and opened the door to welcome her guests.

“Rhiannon, it’s wonderful to see you,” Martha said, hugging the woman to her. Rhiannon hugged her back and took her bag. “This is my husband Mickey,” Martha said introducing him, “and I think you remember Rhys Williams?” Rhys stepped forward, Alun at his side.

“Hello there Ms. Davies,” he said reaching for her hand. Rhiannon smiled. She had spent a lot of time talking to Rhys while they hid out with the children during the 456 incident, and they had kept in touch. When he had lost Gwen she had been the first person he called, and the only one who seemed to understand what he was going through. Their friendship was one of the very few things Torchwood had brought into her life that she was thankful for.

“You’re looking well Mr. Williams,” she replied with a grin. Rhys blushed and Mickey snickered. “And this young man must be your Alun.” At being called a young man Alun stood up straighter and puffed out his chest.

“That he is for my sins,” Rhys replied with a chuckle. “But he’s a smart boy is my Alun. He even wants to be an oceanographer when he grows up.”

“Is that so?” Rhiannon asked with a grin. “Well Mica and David are out on the bay right now, but if you are willing to get up early, I am sure they wouldn’t mind taking you over Ynys Roana while you’re here.” Martha flinched at the name of the island. When she had spoken to Rhiannon about what had really happened to Ianto, she hadn’t mentioned it. To hear it again from his sister made her wonder anew if there was some hidden message in those words. Alun didn’t notice though, he was practically bouncing in place with excitement at getting to see the sea life he loved to study up close.

“Really? I mean, I can really go?” He turned to his dad for confirmation. “I can can’t I Tad?” he asked, green eyes wide and hopeful.

“If David and Mica are willing to take you, and you wear a life vest you can,” Rhys replied, only to be met with a shout of glee from his son. “But it will have to wait until later this week. Tomorrow we are going on a boat tour to Skomer Island, to see the puffins.” But Alun’s enthusiasm couldn’t be contained.

“He’s a bit of excitement now isn’t he?” said warm voice as Auntie Bryn came into view. “Auntie Bryn,” she continued holding out her hand to the boy in front of her. Alun shook it with gusto.

“Please to meet you, Alun Williams ma’am,” he said before scrunching up his nose. “You smell like biscuits. Did you make some?” he asked licking his lips. Bryn laughed.

“Aye laddie I did. Want to help sample a few to make sure they’re done?” she asked. Alun grinned and clapped his hands.

“Can I Tad, please?” he asked, turning the puppy dog eyes he had inherited from his mother onto Rhys full force. Rhys sighed.

“Alright then. But only two, you’ll spoil your dinner.” Alun just rolled his eyes.

“He’s always saying that, and then he comes in and eats twice as many as I do,” he complained to Bryn as they walked inside the inn. Rhys’ mouth hung open in denial.

“I do not!” he shouted after his son. Alun just turned and made a face before running to catch up to Bryn in the kitchen. Rhys ran his hand over his face.

“He’s a right handful that one,” he said, shaking his head.

“Reminds me of my David,” Rhiannon commented, as she heard the little boy exclaim from the kitchen that the biscuits were gorgeous. “He’ll have Bryn wrapped around his finger in no time.”

Rhys just grumbled and went to remove the bags from the car. Martha nudged Mickey and the two of them went to join him, leaving Jack and Rhiannon alone.

“So you’ve come back then,” Rhiannon said, crossing her arms to take in the thinner, slightly scruffier, but still handsome Jack Harkness on her doorstep. Gone were the great coat and the braced and belted look of old. The jeans and sweater clad version before her seemed a lot less bravado, and a lot more genuine.

“Just a few months ago, Martha straightened me out,” Jack replied, keeping his head slightly bowed.

“I hear from Martha you destroyed the 456 home world,” she replied. “Did it help?” Jack looked up, her face remained impassive, but he thought that there might be a small bit of compassion behind those dark eyes.  
  
“Not really, revenge didn’t bring him back,” Jack whispered, dropping his gaze.

“And now you’re back here trying to make amends,” Rhiannon sniffed. Jack looked out to the sea behind them, wondering if Ianto was somewhere among the waves.

“If there’s a chance to find him Rhia, to make things right somehow…” He trailed off, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “Look, I don’t know what I am doing here, but I know I can’t do it alone. Will you help me?” he asked, turning towards her, allowing her to see the desperate hope that he had managed to keep hidden from the others. Rhiannon’s stance softened as she recognized the loneliness and longing in his eyes as the same one she saw when she looked in the mirror.

“I’ll do my best,” Rhiannon answered, trying desperately to keep her tone even and hide the pain she felt at seeing this man again. “But you better promise me Jack. If we find him, you won’t let anything happen to him ever again.” Jack swallowed, knowing that the olive branch she was offering was not to be taken lightly.

“I’ll do better than that,” Jack vowed. “I won’t rest until he’s home and safe where he belongs. Even if it means I have to die permanently to do it.” Rhiannon held out her hand and the two of them shook on it.

“Everything sorted?” Mickey asked coming back to stand beside them. “These two weeks are on Torchwood’s bill, so I plan on making the most of it.” Martha smacked his arm and muttered something about no sex at the inn, causing Mickey to blanch and Rhys to laugh. Rhiannon just shook her head and grinned. Torchwood had found its way back to her front door, and as much as she hated to admit it, this time she was glad.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning the little group headed out from the landing at Martin’s Haven to Skomer Island. Martha had the sonar out, tracing seal patterns in the area, and Mickey watched the portable rift predictor, modified to search out any supernatural anomalies. Alun had taken it upon himself to be the master seal spotter, and Rhys had his hands full keeping the boy from slipping into the bay as he leaned over the railing to get a better look at the islands as the passed.

“Try these, sport,” Jack said, handing him a pair of binoculars that he had brought.

“Thanks Captain!” Alun replied before hoisting the binoculars up to his glasses and surveying the sea around them. Jack smiled at Rhys, who shook his head and put a hand on his son’s shoulder to keep him steady.

“Coming past Ynys Roana and Roana Skerry now, next stop Skomer Island,” called the boat captain.  
Martha and Jack shared a look, and Jack clutched the railing, straining to see the small island that might be the key to solving their mystery. A small skerry sat in front of the main cove with a pair of lazy brown seals sunning themselves upon it. The island itself was broad and green, with a small cove visible beyond the skerry. As they passed, three abandoned cottages came into view, and a small boat exited the cove, leaving a lone figure on the beach. As the boat drew nearer he recognized Rhiannon’s son David. That must mean Mica was back on the beach. He raised his hand in greeting and David waved back, before leaning over to set the lobster pots for the day. Jack looked back to the cove, and saw that Mica was making her way up the hill of the island to the other side. Jack made a note to ask her what she had been doing there when they got back to the inn that evening.

“Skomer Island, dead ahead,” called the boat captain, in a mock pirate voice.

Jack cringed at the bad accent and looked across the waves towards the island. When Martha had suggested that they visit Ianto’s sister at Broad Haven, he had never realized how much the rugged coastline would remind him of home. Granted it was a hell of a lot colder then Boeshane, but the scents and sounds of the sea called to his memories and made him relax for the first time in years. Rhiannon had welcomed them with a closed face and wary eyes, but Jack had caught her staring at him with a mixture of hope, anger, and suspicion that made him worried about what would happen if they didn’t find her brother. Martha had told him of Ianto’s resurrection and disappearance, and the selkie man’s words, but Jack was not sure if he could believe her. The only selkie he had ever met had been during a murder investigation off the coast of Scotland years ago, and he knew that they could not be trusted. How Ianto had been caught in their web, he could only guess. Martha had mentioned that the selkie called him grandson, but all of the files on Ianto’s family listed only Rhiannon as living kin. It had to be a trick of some kind, and his blood boiled that they had chosen Ianto to play it on. If they were anything like the Mara, he knew that if Ianto had been chosen, it would be almost impossible for him to break free. His anger and frustration must have shown on his face, as he felt the gentle weight of Martha’s hand on his shoulder, comforting him and making sure he was alright. Jack smiled to reassure her, and wondered not for the first time if she had developed some low level empathic abilities during her time with the TARDIS. Alun’s excited laughter broke through his melancholy and brought him back to the present.

“Do you see one son?” Rhys asked taking a sip from his coffee cup, watching as his son searched for the fabled grey seals off the Coast of Skomer Island.

“Not yet Tad,” Alun replied, pressed up against the boat rail. “But there are dolphins chasing the bow. Look!” Jack smiled down at the little boy as pointed out the sea life, practically bouncing in place with excitement. He had the same gap toothed smile as his mother, and was just as inquisitive. He was certain that somewhere Gwen was smiling as she watched over him. At length the boat wove in and out of the rocks surrounding the island, coming to rest against a small pier. Rhys took Alun’s hand and led him up the landing to where the tour guide gave them instructions on how to navigate the island, and a return time for the boat.

As she talked, Alun looked back behind him, eyes peeled for seals. Suddenly he saw one. “Tad, come see!” He shouted, running back towards the boat, the oversized binoculars swinging from his neck. Sure enough, a sleek silver seal moved through the water beside the pier. Flipping and gliding through the waves, but keeping his distance so that he was out of reach of the boat and the tourists now crowding the pier to get a look at him.

“Oh he’s a beauty isn’t he son,” said Rhys, bringing up his camera to snap a photo. As soon as the camera flashed the seal barked and disappeared from view.

“Ta-ad!” Alun groaned. “You’ve gone and scared him.” Rhys looked out to where the seal had emerged at the corner of the cove, far enough out of reach that it would be hard to pick him out from the rocks if you didn’t know he was there.

“He’s a smart one that silver seal,” remarked the boat captain as he tied the boat to the slip. “Don’t see him near these boats very often though. He’s too clever. One of the aquariums up north has been trying to catch him for years. Something about a study grant on the intelligence of grey seals,” He snorted. “It doesn’t take a grant to figure out whether a creature is smart or not. You can tell just by looking at that one, that there’s more there than meets the eye.” His work done, the man tugged on the brim of his cap and bid them good day.

Rhys looked to Jack and saw that he was staring out at the seal, his face unreadable.  
“Do you think it’s him?” Rhys asked. Jack didn’t answer, just kept staring at where the seal rested in the waves off the shore of the island, watching them.

“I don’t know Rhys,” he finally answered when the seal disappeared beneath the waves and out of sight. “But I am going to find out.”

~~~~~~~~

Ianto was troubled as he dove beneath Skomer to the caverns below. His blood was racing through his veins, beating out a rhythm like a drum. He knew what was wrong; or rather what was finally right. He had seen his mate. But how could it be the man he had seen on the Skomer pier? A flash of blue eyes, warm hands, and a husky laugh filled his mind and he wondered if the man was somehow connected to his past. He had caught his scent as he rounded the edge of Ynys Roana, looking for Mica, knowing that she would return after their meeting yesterday. The scent had drawn him like a magnet, pulling him behind the noisy boat full of tourists in a daze until he nearly bumped his head on the boat keel when it stopped. He’d surfaced far too close to the pier, and had become disorientated by the shouting of a young boy and the overwhelming scent of the man. He’d been so scent drunk that he had nearly emerged from the water as a man rather than a seal, and only the flash of the camera had pulled him out of his stupor in time to stop him. The man seemed to have felt something too, as he stayed long after the others had gone, staring out at where Ianto had stopped to catch his breath at the edge of the cove, his scent growing stronger with each passing moment until Ianto had to dive beneath the waves to escape it. He sniffed again and his nostrils filled of a mixture of cardamom, cinnamon, and cloves; scents of trade winds and trysts. Even underwater, he could not escape. His senses were full of it and a fire burned in his belly as he felt the touch of a long lost lover ghost across his skin. Shaking his head to clear it, he dove deeper still until his head broke the surface of the small pool inside the secluded cave that his grandfather called home. He staggered out of the water, his sealskin pooling around his feet.

“What’s happening to me?” he asked falling down on all fours as he struggled to still the pounding in his blood and clear his head.

“I’d say that your mate is nearby and the midsummer moon has called the fire to your blood son,” replied his grandfather, hauling Ianto to his feet, and handing him his sealskin. Ianto tied it around his waist as a makeshift loin cloth. Taking deep breaths, he found his head was finally clearing.

“Is it always like this?” Ianto asked him, feeling the gentle thrum still coursing through his veins. It was quieter now, like a soft caress, waiting to be unleashed. Liam chuckled.

“It’s different for all of us laddie,” he said, clamping his grandson on the shoulder. “When I first saw your grandmother, I felt like ice was prickling my skin for days. Unfortunately for me, island girls were a shy lot then, and it took me a while to convince her that I was after her hand rather than just a quick roll in the surf.”

“Grandma Moira and you coupling on the beach is not something I ever want to visualize again,” Ianto replied with a shudder, and Liam grinned back at him. After the moment passed, Ianto thought back over what had happened, and a new question bloomed, one that while embarrassing, needed answering.

“But this was a man Grandfather. Is that-I mean can that happen?” he asked, suddenly shy. Liam roared in laughter.

“Well the sea gods did see fit to give us the right parts to get the job done,” he said with a wink. When Ianto didn’t respond, he put his hands on his shoulders and turned Ianto to face him.

“Listen to me now,” he said. “I know embracing the selkie way of life has not always been easy.” Ianto didn’t meet his gaze. “I’ve seen you spending nights in the old cottage on Ynys Roana, and looking through the picture box the Flynn’s left there. I know this life wasn’t your choice.” Ianto opened his mouth to protest that he was grateful for what Liam had done, but seeing the look on his grandfather’s face, remained silent.  
“You’ve done admirably well, and the rest of the selkie folk have taken to you as their own. But Ianto you must realize that it’s been seven years and there will soon come a time when your past comes calling. And when it does, only you can decide what is to happen.” Ianto stared at him, not sure what he was being told. He knew that he had to protect his sealskin, that anyone who stole it would have power over him and that if it was destroyed he could never return. But what did he mean about his past? If he had to choose, would he even want to leave the sea?

“Have you ever heard the tale of Nuala and Ifan?” Liam asked, changing the subject and sitting down on the smooth boulders lining the side of the pool, gesturing for Ianto to join him. “Nuala the selkie maiden loved a human so much that she gave him her skin willingly. Ifan, her lover, thanked her for the gift, but gave it back to her, only wanting her to stay if she wished, not because she was forced to. Torn between the need to stay on land or return to the sea, she prayed to her father, Llyr God of the Sea, to grant her the chance to follow her heart. A great wave splashed over the beach where she stood and covered her in the emerald waters of the deep. When it receded, her sealskin had disappeared. Startled, she clung to Ifan, afraid of what had been done, and in her distress returned to her native seal form and back again. Llyr, seeing that the two truly loved one another, had given his daughter a gift allowing them to stay together until the end of their days. Nuala could now move between the land and the sea at will, changing to a seal whenever she wished without the sealskin, all because she had found someone who loved her, no matter what her form.” Seeing his grandson’s rapt attention to the story, Liam hoped that he could find the lesson within it.

“You’re named for him you know,” Liam added with a smile. “Nuala was the selkie that along with Ifan joined the Clan Flynn and the selkie folk together. When your mother saw your eyes as a babe, she thought it fitting, as they were the same shade as Nuala’s after the change, and of all selkie-kind born to the family since.”

“But what has this to do with me?” Ianto asked, wondering what lesson his grandfather was trying to impart. The selkie way of teaching was storytelling, and every story had a meaning and a lesson if you knew where to look. But Ianto didn’t understand what his grandfather was trying to say. He couldn’t change at will, and as far as he knew no other selkie could. He knew that his clan was different; all of the other clans had dark eyes, and speckled grey fur instead of pure silver. But other than that, they seemed the same. Was there something else he was missing? Seeing the confusion brewing on Ianto’s face, Liam took pity on him.

“You’re starting to remember your past,” he said. “I know you saved Mica.” Ianto blanched, but Liam just smiled back. “Marwyn’s a busy body and spread it around as soon as you returned. Mica’s a clever girl and won’t say anything, and I’m glad you saved her.” Ianto relaxed a little, as the fear of being in trouble for helping a human passed. “But the man you mentioned earlier. He’s part of your past too. Did you recognize him?”

Ianto searched his memories, he hadn’t seen him close, but the scent had seemed so familiar. Images flooded his mind again, this time of limbs entwined in bliss accompanied by gasps and moans in the darkness of a large damp cave.

“Aye, I think you do,” Liam chuckled, watching Ianto blush.

“I’m not sure,” Ianto replied, still troubled. “Some things are easy, like Mica, David, and Rhiannon…” He trailed off.

“That’s cause their family. The little bit of selkie blood inside them makes them harder to forget.” Ianto nodded.

“But the man on the pier, all I remember is images, sounds, scents really,” Ianto said sounding lost.

“He does have a certain scent to him doesn’t he?” Liam chuckled. Ianto frowned. Did his grandfather know who he was? “Jack, Jack Harkness is his name,” he continued as if sensing Ianto’s next question. “And you do have a past together. But what you truly meant to one another, I cannot tell you.” Liam patted his shoulder and left Ianto to his thoughts.

Ianto rolled the name over in his mind, _Jack, Jack Harkness_. A memory bubbled up from somewhere deep inside his mind of himself and the man, this time wearing a blue coat and fighting off a creature amongst a grove of trees. Captain Jack Harkness, said the man in his husky voice.

“Captain,” whispered Ianto, listening to the word echo against the walls of the cave. 


	5. Chapter 5

_“Torn between sea mists and solid land, Nights when I’ve ached for a human hand.”_  


_Seal Woman/Yundah - Mary McLaughlin_

Jack and the others sat around the fireplace at the Spindrift Inn. Niall was spinning a yarn about a seal saving a young man lost at sea, and the others sat entranced, listening to his voice as he wove the words into a story about love, loss, and island intuition. They had been there almost a week, and other than Alun’s initial sighting of the silver seal near Skomer Island, they had found nothing out of the ordinary in the normal seal population. Jack was frustrated. Martha had gone back over what she had been told by the selkie, who judging by the pictures on the mantle, really was Ianto’s grandfather Liam Flynn. With the seven year anniversary of July 9th fast approaching, they were running out of options.

Surveying the room, he noticed Mica watching him. Catching his eye, she gestured to the kitchen, getting up and expecting him to follow. Curiosity won out, and a few minutes later he silently rose to see what the little imp was up to. He found Mica in the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove for Auntie Bryn’s evening tea. Jack leaned against the counter waiting for her to speak. He was about to clear his throat when suddenly she whirled around and spat out her words as if she couldn’t keep them in any longer.

“I’ve seen him,” she said in a rush. “On Ynys Roana. He was sunning himself on a rock and I startled him. I chased him down the cliff side and I fell. He jumped up to save me. I haven’t told anyone but David, but I don’t think he believes me.” She took a deep breath and looked at Jack wide-eyed, waiting for him to laugh at her. He didn’t.

“Are you sure?” he asked, eyes boring into hers. Mica nodded.

“But you can’t bring all of that fancy equipment and the like over there, you’ll scare him off and he won’t come,” she said, hoping Jack would understand. But he didn’t say anything. He just stood there, so very still, staring at her, looking for anything that might possible give him a reason to doubt her story.

“When was the last time you saw him,” he finally asked. Mica smiled.

“Two days ago. I’ve only seen the seal since the first time, but he understands me just the same. I managed to smuggle his diary over there; stole it from Mam’s hope chest. I’m hoping that maybe if he comes back at night, he can leave me a message or something,” she replied, fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

“I’m going with you tomorrow,” Jack stated, brokering no argument. Mica smiled.

“Oh, I hoped you would!” She exclaimed happily. “Tomorrow is Midsummer’s Eve you see, and all of the selkies are said to dance and frolic in the moonlight on the beach of the cove. I won’t be able to stay after dark, Mam would have a fit, but maybe you could.”

Jack smiled at her. Finally after so many disappointments, he had a plan.

~~~~~~~~

The following morning Mica was up early, packing a basket with provisions, and grabbing extra blankets for the boat. David and Niall shook their heads at her, watching as she prepared to set out for Ynys Roana.

“You’ll not be after camping there Mica,” admonished her uncle, taking in the blankets she had brought down with her.

“I’m not,” she sniffed as if it was a stupid question. “Jack is.”

“What the bloody hell for?” David asked her, eyes narrowing as he realized what Mica must have told him. Duw, that girl and her stories. And now she was getting Jack’s hopes up. He downed his coffee in one gulp, the sooner they left the better. He didn’t want Mam to catch wind of this or they would have an entire boat of sight-seers on their hands.

“Morning,” called Jack walking into the kitchen. “Fine day for a boat ride.”

Mica beamed, and David sighed. This was going to be a long day indeed.

~~~~~~~~

“Are you all set Captain?” Mica asked. She had shown him around the island, and helped him set up the box bed in the bedroom of the middle cottage for the night. It was going on 3pm, and she knew that David would be back soon, impatient to leave.

“Good as can be expected,” Jack replied, adding a stack of wood to the bonfire piles on the beach. Mica had explained that it was Flynn tradition to gather wood on Midsummer’s Eve for the celebratory bonfires. Even though the Flynns no longer lived on the island, they still made sure to prepare the wood for the fires. Though they may not be there to see it, the preparation of the fires as a thank you to the selkies for filling their fishing nets was a rite so firmly ingrained in the family that it had to be done. The two of them had managed to stack three large piles of driftwood, ready and waiting for the selkie folk.

“I um, wanted to show you something before I leave,” Mica said, walking back towards the cottage. Curious, Jack followed. Mica walked to the far side of the hearth stone, and moved a false piece aside to pull something out. Jack recognized it instantly; it was Ianto’s journal. Barely able to stop himself from reaching for it, he glanced at Mica, who clutched it to her chest, suddenly reluctant to hand it over.

“Promise me you won’t do anything to damage it?” she asked, still holding it tight.

“I promise,” Jack vowed his eyes never leaving the book he had not seen since the Hub blew apart so long ago. Mica saw that he meant it and handed the journal over.

“I thought it might keep you company until nightfall,” Mica explained. “You must put it back before dark, and don’t light any fires or anything. They can’t know you are here or they will run, and it will mean back luck for an entire year.” Jack nodded his understanding, running his hand over the weathered cover of the journal. The embossed I. Jones was faded, but still present, and one corner of the cover was burnt away, probably from the blast that destroyed the Hub.

“Oi! Mica! Jack!” called David from the beach.

Jack looked over his shoulder to see that he had landed the boat and was striding towards the cottage.

“Don’t let him see it,” hissed Mica. Jack quickly went to the bedroom to hide it under a blanket. When he came back in the main room, he saw that David was poking at the thatch above them with a stick.

“Well it’s a fair sky so I don’t think you need to be worrying too much about rain getting in,” he remarked as he tested the thatch. “Mi, we should repair some of this next week, make a proper roof again, seeing as you’ve been spending so much time here.”

“That sounds great David,” she smiled at her brother. “Once I’m grown I plan on living here anyway. Best to start now.” David tilted his head and gave her an odd look.

“Funny you say that, I planned on moving here myself,” he replied. “Fishing here is better than anywhere else in the islands, there’s the seals to thank for that. And even if your selkie stories are nothing but legends and wishes, even I have to admit, there is something about this place that feels like home.” Mica’s smile grew wider.

“Let’s start tomorrow!” she exclaimed, hugging her brother hard. Jack chuckled. Mica gave him a dirty look in return.

“I wouldn’t tease her too much Captain,” smirked David. “She’s a clever one, my sister. If she sets her mind to it, she just might find a way to keep us on the mainland tomorrow and leave you stranded here.” Jack didn’t respond he was looking over David’s shoulder to the cove beyond the door where a few seals had gathered on the skerry.

“I wouldn’t mind too much,” he replied, his voice far away. “I grew up near the ocean myself, in a tiny little colony beside the sea called Boeshane. You’re right David; something about this place feels like home.”

The Davies siblings exchanged a look. Captain Jack Harkness, the brash alien fighter they remembered from their youth was nothing like the man they knew now. This man was more of an enigma then his previous persona ever was. Still charming and strong, but beneath the surface, he seemed lost, and a little broken. He still smiled, but it was his eyes that gave him away. They were empty, as if the spark that had once made him larger than life was long gone. Mica only hoped that somehow, she could help bring it back.

“Well, the tide waits for no man,” said David clamping his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “You’ll be alright here then?” he asked giving Jack one last chance to leave.

Jack nodded. “It may just be wishful thinking and faerie stories David, but I need to see for myself,” he replied.

David nodded once, understanding the need for closure. He only hoped that the Captain found it.

“We’re off then. Mica you ready?” David asked his sister, who stood slouching against the side of the door, trying to delay their departure.

“I suppose,” she muttered, not wanting to leave. Jack pulled her into a hug and thanked her for trusting him enough to let him stay on the island. Mica hugged him back.

“There’s a note in the back,” she whispered in his ear. “I found it the last time I was here; I think it’s meant for you.” Jack pulled back, startled. Mica smiled back at him.

“Are you coming Mi?” David called. “Tide’s turning. We have to go now!”

“On my way!” she yelled back to him. Reaching up to kiss Jack’s cheek she raced for the door. Stopping on the threshold, she looked back at Jack and gave him a cheeky smile.

“Good luck Captain!” she saluted him. “I took the liberty of adding a little something to your pack. Hope you get to use it!” She winked once and shut the door behind her. Jack looked out the window and saw her skip down to the boat, helping to push it into the waves before hopping inside with her brother. She didn’t wave as they left, not wanting the seals guarding the cove to know that someone was left behind. After they rounded the skerry out of sight, Jack went back to the bed and checked his pack. A small pharmacy bag was tucked into the side of the pack, and a bottle of lube could be seen through the plastic.

“Cheeky imp,” he said, shaking his head at Mica’s antics.

~~~~~~~~

Jack spent the next several hours reading through Ianto’s journal. Notes, comments, and sketches of their adventures filled his head with memories of lost friends and former colleagues. Ianto’s observations were witty and accurate, and sprinkled throughout were subtle glimpses into the relationship that had slowly simmered between them. He didn’t even register the tears falling down his face until one of them splashed onto the page, obscuring the weathered ink. Jack stood and stretched to compose himself, looking out the window and noting that the shadows across the bay had grown long, and night would soon fall. Remembering Mica’s words as she left, he turned to the back of the journal; heart pounding as he wondered what had been written there. Finally finding the page in question, he stood still as he took in the words written in the well known hand.

_I never thought I could hold you forever_  
I always knew that you would have to leave  
Imagine my surprise when it was me to do the leaving  
And you to be the one to search for me

I’m not sure if what I felt was real  
Do you remember me after so much time has passed?  
Words can only allude to the longing of my heart  
The need to have you once more at my side

  
Jack ran his fingers over the words, memorizing them before he closed the journal, and stared out the window at the waves rolling across the bay. It wasn’t addressed, nor was it signed. But he knew without a doubt that the words were meant for him.

~~~~~~~~

Ianto paced Kelantiel Cavern. Back and forth, forth and back, retracing his steps over and over as he tried to quell the pounding of his heart. He hadn’t slept in days. Ever since he saw the man on the pier a week ago, not the man – Jack, he had been restless, unable to swim straight or stand still. He’d read the journal that Mica had left him earlier that week, reliving times long past, trying to remember Jack. He’d even left a message in the back, hoping that somehow she would see it and give it to him. But he hadn’t come, he had never answered. Did Jack still want him? Want what he was now? And more importantly did Ianto want to leave the sea for a man who had never said he loved him? Who cared yes, but had run as soon as he was gone, rushing to get away. There were so many questions, and so few answers. The thrumming of his blood grew stronger, and he knew that even if he did not find the answers, the call in his blood would need to be answered and soon.  
  
Glancing to where the sun streamed down through the fathoms into the dome from above, he saw that the light on the land was dimming, and soon the moonlight of Midsummer’s Eve would call the selkie folk to Ynys Roana. Ianto raked his hand over his face and walked towards the entry pool at the side of the cave. Dangling his bare feet in the water, he stared into the smooth face of the pool, looking at his reflection and wondering what to do.

“Planning on staying behind are you?” asked his grandfather as he sat down beside him. Ianto shook his head.

“Just taking a minute to collect my thoughts,” Ianto replied, putting on a fake smile. Liam sighed.

“Trust me Ianto, your grandfather knows a thing or two about love believe it or not,” he said with a sly grin. “And I kept watch on the island today. I have a good feeling about tonight. You need to go.” Ianto narrowed his eyes as he saw the twinkle dancing inside his grandfather’s eyes.

“What are you up to old man?” he asked, suddenly wary. Liam laughed.

“No good of course!” he replied, sliding the silver fur from around his waist and onto his back. “Come on then pup, I’ll race you to the revels. Last one there has to kiss Marwyn!” Ianto wrinkled his nose in disgust. Throwing his sealskin over his shoulders, he dove in to chase him to the surface. There was no way he was going to lose and have to kiss that gossipy twit. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter not safe for work

__  
“Strange how I falter, To find I'm standing in deep water  
Strange how my heart beats, To find I'm standing on your shore”

_On Your Shore - Enya_

Rhiannon watched as her Uncle Niall held court around the bonfires on Broad Haven beach. Puffing on his pipe and sipping from his mug of ale, he spun tale after tale, his cup never empty due to constant refilling from his thankful listeners. Auntie Bryn was nearby doing her part for the Broad Haven W.I., selling cakes and cookies and raising funds for the local children’s hospital. Rhiannon smiled to herself, happy to see the two of them in their element and enjoying life. David was over on the far side of the beach with the younger crowd, and she had seen him earlier snuggled up with Cerys, the postmaster’s daughter who was back from university for the summer. She was a nice girl, and Rhiannon was glad that he had found someone who seemed to love her son for who he was, rather than who they wanted him to be. Martha and Mickey had volunteered to stay behind at the inn and watch over Mica and Alun, leaving her and Rhys a chance to take in the community celebration of Midsummer’s Eve, and have a rare night out.

“What are you doing on your own then Ms. Davies?” Rhys teased, walking up to her with a blanket over his arm. Rhys had been a breath of fresh air during his stay, subtly helping her run the inn, and his Alun had made her smile with his youthful enthusiasm.

“Just taking in the sights Mr. Williams,” she replied with a smile. “And it’s Rhiannon.”

“Only if you drop the formality and call me Rhys, Rhia,” he replied with a grin. “Care for a walk?” He held out his hand, beckoning to her to come. She took it in her own, relishing the warmth and comfort of his hand in her own, surprised at how much she had missed the simple comfort the touch of another could bring.

“So tell me,” he began as they made their way down the beach, away from the fires and the exuberance of the revelers. “How are you really?”

“Holding on Rhys,” she replied, listening to the soft pounding of the surf beside them. “It’s just hard some days. After Johnny died, I focused on the kids, then Niall and Bryn and of course the Spindrift. When Martha told me about Ianto, I guess I just hoped that he would come back and somehow all of it would make sense.” Rhys squeezed her hand as they came to a large piece of driftwood and pulled her down to sit beside him, wrapping the blanket around them to keep warm. “I don’t expect his return to make everything better, just-just maybe give me a sense of hope that there is more to this then just the day to day, that if he really is out there, if the magic I’ve heard about since I was a child really does exist, that maybe just maybe, there is some magic out there for me too.” To Rhiannon’s utter embarrassment she started crying. Rhys pulled her close and rubbed circles on her back attempting to give some comfort to the woman who had been such a good friend to him over the years.

“You’re amazing Rhia,” he said quietly. She sniffled trying to get herself under control.

“I’m a mess,” she laughed. “And once again you are helping me pick up the pieces.” Rhys smiled, and kissing the top of her head.

“I’ll always be there for you,” he replied. “Just like you’ve been there for me.” Rhiannon pulled back, wiping her eyes.

“What a sorry pair we make,” she laughed. “The widows and survivors of Torchwood.”

Rhys chuckled. “Aren’t we just,” he said. “But there’s something you need to understand Rhia, Gwen was married to Torchwood for years, I was just a stand in.” Rhiannon looked up at him, not understanding what he was trying to say. Rhys stared out at the darkness of the bay, not meeting her gaze as he tried to explain. “About two years after Alun was born, she told me it was over. We were still friends, but her heart wasn’t in it. We stayed married for Alun.” Rhys sighed, relieved at finally letting someone see the loneliness that had been the last five years. “She had other lovers, but being the daft sod I am, I stayed true to her,” he finished, hoping she would understand. Rhiannon blinked. Suddenly all of the calls she and Rhys had shared over the last couple of years had a lot more meaning.

“But you never said...” she started, unsure of how to continue. While she had been mourning her husband, Rhys had been mourning his own marriage, and had never said a word.

“I didn’t want anyone to know,” he replied with a sad smile. “Especially you. Our calls were the one thing that kept me going.” He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. “I didn’t want the one person who actually cared to know that I wasn’t man enough to stop my marriage from falling apart. I chose to keep up the front for Alun, and I knew the consequences. I just hope that now you know, that you don’t think any less of me.”

Being the loyal man Rhys was, he had kept all of this to himself, never letting on that he was just as lonely as she was. Not knowing what else to do, Rhiannon reached up and put her hand against his cheek, offering him the comfort of her touch, knowing it wasn’t enough for all he had suffered.

“You lovely, wonderful man,” she said, smiling softly. Rhys blushed. “My mother taught me never to speak ill of the dead, but if you’re a daft sod, Gwen’s an idiot. If she couldn’t see what she had, then it’s her loss, and don’t you dare ever think anything different.” They held each other’s gaze until Rhys pulled her against his chest and looked out over her head to the bay. A soft flickering in the distance caught his eye.

“Do you see that light?” he asked, not sure of what he was seeing. Rhiannon followed where he was pointing and saw the soft flicker of light to the west of Skomer Island.

“That would be Ynys Roana,” she said with a smile. “The selkie folk must be having a grand time of it tonight,” she added, hoping that maybe Ianto was with them.

“Best not let them have all the fun then,” Rhys whispered. Rhiannon looked up to find him staring down at her. “I’m terribly out of practice, and I’m hoping you won’t hate me for it,” he said, lowering his face to hers. “But I care about you something fierce Ms. Davies, and I’ll be kissing you now.” Rhiannon smirked.

“Well best get to it Mr. Williams,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I haven’t been properly kissed in years, and I can’t think of a better man to change that.” Rhys smiled at Rhiannon and kissed her, hesitant at first, and then long and deep, putting all of the hope and love he had come to feel for the woman in his arms into what he hoped was the first kiss of many.

~~~~~~~~

_Ynys Roana - the same evening_

The moon rose high in the midsummer night sky; a ribbon of light across the rolling of the waves. The sand of the beach shone gold in the moonlight, glittering in with starlight. Across the bay, the bonfires of Broad Haven sprung to life, signaling the start of the Solstice celebration on the mainland, and Jack watched them flicker in the distance, through the window of the cottage, wondering if the waiting woodpiles on the beach before him would soon follow suit. A slow fog rolled over the end of the cove, encircling it in a gentle shroud, protecting Ynys Roana from prying eyes. A low drum beat sounded in the cove; the sound of a bodhran, an ancient Celtic style drum that Jack had first heard as a boy in Boeshane, and more recently at a folk night in a local Cardiff pub. The drum continued its cadence: thrum, thrum-thrum, growing louder until a man emerged from the waves at the edge of the beach, calling the selkie folk to the Midsummer’s Eve revels.

Four large bull seals appeared in the surf and quickly changed into men. They hauled a large sea chest up the beach, resting it against the driftwood log where the drummer had perched, continuing his call. The drum’s cadence, thrum, thrum-thrum, rang across the cove, and Jack felt his heartbeat follow its rhythm, his anticipation growing with every passing moment. The chest opened, and the men pulled forth other instruments; first a wooden flute, then a fiddle, and a harp, followed by a set of ulliean pipes, all joining the drum in a song of gathering both ancient and familiar, weaving a web of magic over the island. A lone maiden emerged from the surf, making her way to the musicians and bowing before them before reaching inside the chest to retrieve a small box. Her long dark hair blew in the wind like a banner as she made her way to the first pile of wood, bending on one knee to take an ember from the box and place it at the base. Pulling back her hair, she blew on the ember gently until the sharp tang of a driftwood fire filled the air and the ember took hold. Repeating her actions, she ignited the other two bonfires, before placing the box back inside the chest once more. Her task done, she took her place beside the musicians and began to sing. Her voice gave direction to the song, filling it with a power as ancient as time itself, rich and deep as the sea. As the music wove its way over the island, the magic inside it grew stronger until the very air pulsed with energy.

One by one the selkie folk emerged from the surf, adding their voices to melody and taking their places at the edge of the beach. At length, two silver seals emerged from the waves near the central bonfire, and Jack held his breath, hoping that one of them might be his lost lover. The seals stood as men, both of them tall and fair skinned; one older and white haired, and the other younger with dark brown hair that curled softly down to his shoulders. Jack gasped in recognition, recognizing the younger man as Ianto. The two of them walked up the beach, the silver fur of their sealskins wrapped around their waists, and blue eyes, so different then the dark eyes Jack had noticed among their brethren, alight with magic. Once they reached the summit in front of the fires, the two men turned to face the gathering and the older man raised his hand, causing the singing and the music to stop. A single drumbeat rang across the beach, calling for silence.

“Friends,” began the older man, who Jack now recognized as Liam Flynn. “We gather here on Ynys Roana to celebrate Alban Heruin, the Summer Solstice. This Midsummer’s Eve comes after a long year of evading those that would do us harm. The Flynn Clan has not forgotten us, and we thank them for their offering by continuing to bring them fortune in their catch.” He paused to put his hand on his grandson’s shoulder, and Jack saw in the simple gesture how much he seemed to care for Ianto, his actions nothing like the cold hearted selkie woman he had encountered years before. Maybe they were something different? Before he could ponder further, Liam spoke again.

“Our life can be a hard one,” he continued. “But it can also be one filled with great joy. This night is ours for celebrating what it means to be selkie-kind, to feel the wind at your face and the waves at your back, knowing that in this place, all are safe.” He turned to the drummer, and at his nod, he began to beat out his cadence again, this time faster, thrum-thrum-thrum, thrum-thrum, thrum-thrum-thrum, thrum-thrum. Liam spoke again, this time with a hint of teasing to his words. “May those of you fortunate enough to find your mate, find them ready and willing, and may those of you that don’t, well, let’s hope you at least find someone to keep you warm.” The crowd laughed and several in attendance clasped hands, claiming their partner for the evening. Liam smiled and gestured to Ianto to finish the address. He stepped forward, long hair waving in the wind as his voice carried over the assembly.

“May the currents rise to meet you, may the rain fall soft upon your back, may the sea keep you safe in her warm embrace, and may Llyr bless us all with nothing but happiness amongst the waves!” Ianto finished the blessing, and a cheer ran through the crowd. The music began again in earnest and flasks of wine were pulled from the great sea chest until it was finally empty. As the fires flickered on the moonlit shore, the selkies began to dance.

Jack saw Liam and Ianto exchange a few words; the hands on hips stance of Ianto almost causing him to sob at its familiarity. Liam gave Ianto a grin and Ianto smiled back at him, before the two embraced and patted each other on the back, parting ways for the evening. When they were finished, several women came forward, grabbing Ianto’s hands and pulling him towards the dancing around the fires. Jack stood transfixed as he watched Ianto dance among his selkie kin. Ianto had always been a sensual creature, but this was something new. This Ianto was wild, sexy, exotic, and untamed. His body flowed with the music, weaving in and out of the other dancers with a sensuality and grace that made Jack ache to join him.

As he watched through the grubby window, a gentle wind moved through the cottage, curling itself around Jack, and caressing his face in a warm breeze. Jack sighed as it released him and rose up through roof, making its way to the beach outside. The clever wind wove its way through the dancers, swirling its way amongst them until it engulfed Ianto, curling around him ruffling his hair. As the wind dissipated, Jack noticed Ianto stepping away from the dancing, and turning to stare at the cottage. Jack shrank back from the window, shaking with fear that he had been seen and pressing himself flush against the cottage wall. He stood motionless beside the window, afraid that even the slightest movement would betray his presence. Outside the music carried on as he waited, blood pounding in his ears, wondering what would happen if he was discovered. The soft creak of the front door opening caused him to hold his breath; his eyes closed tight with fear, not sure what he would say if he was found. Feeling a presence inside the room, Jack risked opening his eyes. Blinking in the darkness of the room, he almost forgot to breathe as Ianto stepped from the shadows into the patch of moonlight under the broken thatch of the roof. He was barefoot, clad only in a sealskin slung so sinfully low on his hips that it left little to the imagination, and Jack felt warmth pool his belly at the sight. Gone were the lean muscles of the frame he remembered. In their place were broad shoulders and a muscular chest, accompanied by a chiseled torso and taunt abs that spoke to the hard work of swimming in the rough currents of the Celtic Sea. Neither spoke. Each staring at the other, unsure if what they were seeing was real. Jack was afraid to move. How could he convince this god-like creature of the sea to give him a chance to explain himself? What if he did or said the wrong thing and Ianto left? What if this was all just a dream?

“You shouldn’t be here,” Ianto whispered, breaking the silence. Jack closed his eyes for a moment. Those Welsh vowels, Gods he had missed them.

“I was looking for you,” he responded, slowly pushing off the wall, reaching a hand forward, before snatching it back. “C-Can I,” Jack started before licking his lips and starting again. “Can I touch you?” he asked afraid Ianto would say no. Instead he nodded once, still holding Jack’s gaze.

Jack took a step forward, reaching a shaking hand towards Ianto’s chest, choking back a sob when he felt warm skin under his palm. Ianto stood still, letting Jack run his hands over his body, watching in silence as the tears fell unbidden down Jack’s cheeks. “I thought I lost you forever,” Jack whispered, as his hands came to rest on Ianto’s hips. He looked up see Ianto watching him, as if waiting for something. “I never meant for anything to happen to you,” Jack continued, raising a hand to Ianto’s cheek. “I don’t even deserve to hold you now. I love you so damn much, and like a coward, when it mattered most I couldn’t say it.” Jack bowed his head, trying to get his emotions under control. When Ianto remained silent, he stepped away and turned back to the wall. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “You must hate me now.” Jack bowed his head, wishing there was some way to show Ianto how much he really meant to him. Warm arms encircled his waist, and Jack leaned back, melting into Ianto’s embrace.

“I don’t hate you, you big idiot,” he whispered against Jack’s neck. Jack turned around to look at him, seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eyes that meant Ianto was up to no good. “In fact quite the opposite actually. Good to know after eight years you can finally admit that you feel the same.” Jack laughed as Ianto kissed the tears from his eyes.

“Better late than never I guess,” he said with a grin. “If it counts for anything, I blew up the 456 home world for you. Didn’t help fill the hole in my heart though, I need you for that.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “They’re gone?” Jack nodded.

“Not my most shining hour, but it gave me something to do while I grieved.” Ianto stilled. Had Jack been grieving him all this time? He took in the changes in Jack. He was still handsome as ever, but he was thinner and there was a stillness about him that hadn't been there before. His clothes were simple, just a sweater and jeans. Noticing the leather jacket on the chair behind him, he felt a pang of loss for the absent greatcoat. While these changes were superficial, the biggest change was in Jack himself. He seemed to be more subtle, gentler, as if he had been shattered and put back together, which judging from what Ianto had observed, he probably was.

“You’re not angry are you?” Jack asked, fear creeping back into his eyes. Ianto cupped Jack’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. Jack sighed into the kiss and the music outside pulsed through their veins once more, pushing them deeper and farther into the kiss until they pulled apart gasping for air. “I’ll take that as a no,” Jack said with a grin. Ianto smiled back at him.

The cadence of the drums reverberated off the walls of the cottage and through them, causing them both to pant slightly as the tempo grew stronger. Jack suddenly thought of the solstice celebrations back home in Boeshane. There were two moons instead of one, but much of what he had seen was the same. Suddenly it all made sense.

“I need to ask you something,” Jack said, feeling his blood start to boil in need much like it had on the Skomer Island pier. “In Boeshane, we had a similar festival, where mates were called together, and their heartbeats literally beat in time.” He stopped talking and felt Ianto’s hands moving along the bottom edge of his sweater, slowly lifting it over his head. The simple action of having his flesh exposed to the cool evening air caused a low moan to sound in his throat. Ianto smirked at his reaction, and kissed him again, pulling on Jack’s lower lip with his teeth as he released his mouth, leaving Jack gasping in response. Jack raised his arms to free himself of the garment, his kiss-swollen mouth struggling to speak. “What I mean to say is,” he panted as Ianto kissed his way up his raised arms, tugging the sweater from them, and freeing his hands. “It didn’t happen often, only in certain families, those of us that were sea-born. But when we found the one we were meant to be with, it supposedly felt a lot like this.” The sweater hit the floor and Ianto reached up to place his palm against Jack’s bare chest, feeling his heartbeat and circling the nub of his nipple with his thumb.

“It is the same for selkie-kind,” he said staring at Jack with lust blown eyes as the pounding in his blood reached a crescendo. “The pull to be with your mate cannot be denied. But when it happens with our kind, when you follow the call, it’s for life.” His eyes bored into Jack’s willing him to understand as his free arm encircled his waist, pulling their chests flush against each other. Jack didn’t even blink.

“It’s the same for the sea-born of Boeshane,” he replied, “I-I’ve,” he struggled to continue, his brain overloading with sound of Ianto’s heartbeat against his chest. “Never felt it before, but I guess this is what they meant,” he panted. Ianto grinned wickedly.

“Enough talk,” he growled. “We both know what this is and what it means. You can explain what the hell sea-born means later. Right now all I want to do is touch every inch of you; make you mine.” Not waiting for an answer, Ianto crushed their lips together, devouring Jack’s mouth in a kiss filled with all the want and need that had been building since that day on Skomer Island. As Ianto kissed him, Jack unzipped his jeans and kicked off his boots and socks until he stood naked in the moonlight beside him. Ianto reached down and removed the sealskin, sliding it from his waist, and moving it out of sight. He moved forward as they kissed, pushing Jack into the bedroom and onto the box bed. As Jack lay down amongst the blankets, Ianto’s warm hands caressed their way up his back and Jack’s tangled in the soft silk of his lover’s long hair.

“Gods I missed you,” Jack whispered when they broke for air. Ianto didn’t reply; he simply kissed him again, before making his way down Jack’s jaw to scrape his teeth against the pulse point of his neck. Jack moaned, and Ianto grinned before continuing his way down his neck to his chest, licking and nipping his way downward. Soft whimpers came unbidden from Jack’s throat as Ianto reacquainted himself with Jack’s body; mapping it with his mouth. As Ianto’s head moved lower, his hair brushed against Jack’s chin and he breathed in the scent of his lover. No longer did he smell of coffee and cinnamon. He smelled instead of fresh sea air, summer rain, vanilla, and cedar, as if nature herself had forged him and coated him in her own personal musk. His scent filled Jack’s senses and he his already hard cock start to ache with need. As Ianto trailed a hand over his hip, Jack arched his back, trying to urge the wandering hand closer.

“Ianto,” Jack gasped, voice breaking in wonder at being in his arms once more. Ianto sat back on his heels and regarded the man before him. The words of his journal had painted a picture in his mind, and he had began to remember glimpses of what Jack and he had shared, but neither had prepared him for the avalanche of emotions he felt at touching him in the flesh. He leaned forward, kissing Jack’s bent knee, and keeping his eyes on Jack’s as he kissed his way up his thigh.

“I want you to watch,” he said accent thick and husky as he made his way to the nest of curls between Jack’s legs. Jack nodded dumbly, watching as Ianto’s tongue licked its way up his shaft, swirling and teasing its way to the tip, lapping at the salty pre-cum, until Jack was whimpering and pleading for him to take him. Reaching under the blanket, he found the bottle of lube from his pack and slid it towards Ianto, who lifted an eyebrow in response and shook his head. Jack’s brow furrowed, frustrated, until Ianto smirked at him.

“Patience,” he reprimanded with a wink. At Jack’s confused expression, he smiled and leaned down to resume his ministrations. “Trust me,” he whispered, before taking Jack into the warm heat of his mouth. Ianto was relentless in his onslaught, pulling him deep into this throat and stroking Jack’s cock with his tongue, his hands caressing his thighs, nails scratching and playing with the nerve endings until Jack couldn’t stand it any longer. He came with a mighty roar, back arching up off the bed like a bow, his body on fire as his release surged into Ianto’s hot mouth.

Ianto caught him as he came down from his orgasm and eased him back down to the bed, holding him close and grounding him. Dizzy and gasping for air, Jack ran his hands over the contours of Ianto’s back, feeling the muscles of his body move and contract, emphasizing just how strong he had become. While Ianto had been pretty before, that beauty had been refined into something much more breathtaking.

“Alright?” Ianto asked, concerned that Jack was still shaking from his release.

“Been awhile,” Jack managed to gasp out as he slowly came back down. Ianto smiled.

“We’re not done yet,” he said, kissing Jack, letting him taste himself on his tongue. “I mean to have you completely before this night is done, more than once if you’re up for it.”

Jack grinned in response. “I’m yours Ianto; do with me as you will.” Ianto kissed him again, plundering his mouth anew as he his hand moved lower, teasing his thighs back apart. Ianto pulled back to watch his reaction as he slicked his fingers and teased Jack’s entrance, his hands caressing the opening and trailing over the inside of his thighs until Jack was begging him to push inside. Ianto slid a finger in slowly, working his way deeper until he found Jack’s prostate. The response was immediate. Jack’s eyes flew open, and he thrust his hips forward, skin growing molten in Ianto’s hands as he curled his fingers inside him.

“Ianto please,” Jack begged, lifting his legs to encircle Ianto’s waist. Ianto continued to touch and tease, watching as Jack moaned into his touch, hips thrusting against his hand, and eyes closed in concentration. Ianto felt the fire in his belly grow red hot at the sight of his lover coming undone in his hands, and felt his own cock pulse with need, aching to join them fully together. He removed his hand slowly, looking up to see Jack watching him in adoration, licking his lips in anticipation as Ianto lined himself up at his entrance. Eyes never leaving Jack’s, Ianto eased his way inside, letting out an involuntary moan of pleasure once he was fully ensheathed. The velvet heat of Jack’s body wrapped around him, and Ianto’s body sang in recognition. The pounding of their hearts grew louder as the music outside wove its way back into the cottage. They moved in time to its ancient rhythm; thrusting and arching into their release, culminating their reunion in a dance as old as time.

Afterward, they lay together, touching and caressing one another, each cataloguing the changes in the other, and reclaiming them as their own.

“I tried to remember what it was like,” Ianto said running his hand idly down Jack’s arm.

“And was it what you remembered,” Jack asked, kissing the windswept curls nestled against his chest. Ianto turned his head to look up at him, eyes bright with happiness at having Jack beside him once more.

“No,” Ianto reached up to kiss him. “This is infinitely better.”

Jack kissed him back, running his hand through Ianto’s hair to rest at the back of his neck.  
“Yes,” he whispered, staring deep into his lover’s eyes. “Yes it is.”

~~~~~~~~

After a long night of exploring each other, Jack awoke in the predawn light to find himself naked and alone. Grabbing a blanket from the bed, he ran through the house, throwing open the door and running out onto the beach.

Ianto sat on the sand near the smoldering embers of the bonfires, his sealskin once more wrapped around his hips as he stared out at the sea.

“It will be dawn soon,” Ianto stated, his eyes never leaving the waves. “I have to go before daybreak.” Jack sighed and pulling the blanket tight against the chill of the morning, sat down beside him.

“Can’t you stay?” he asked, taking Ianto’s hand in his own. Ianto leaned into his shoulder, savoring these last few moments of having Jack at his side.

“One of the downfalls of our kind,” he replied with a sigh. “Seven years at sea for every one day among humans. The only reprieve is at the turn of the year. At the solstices when the veil between worlds is thin, the laws of the sea can’t hold us.” Jack felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was losing him all over again.

“But I just got you back,” Jack argued, releasing Ianto’s hand to embrace him, not wanting to let him go. Ianto looked at Jack with sorrowful eyes, knowing that nothing he could say would ease their parting.

“The seven years aren’t over. In two weeks time, you can call me again,” he explained, knowing it wasn’t enough.

“But what if I want to keep you here?” Jack protested stubbornly. “Isn’t there some way around this? I remember Martha talking about how the sealskin is what ties you to the sea, that if it was stolen…..” Ianto recoiled from him in anger and stood up.

“Whoever steals our skin holds power over us,” he said through gritted teeth. “Would you really want to make me your slave to keep me bound to the land? Watch me waste away pining for the ocean just to warm your bed?” He stared down at Jack, eyes bright with anger. Jack scrambled to his feet, desperately trying to ease Ianto’s fury and convince him that he would never resort to such measures for his own happiness.

“I would never hold you against your will,” Jack reassured him, hoping Ianto would believe him. “I just,” he ran his hand over his face, trying to find the words. “I just want you here with me Ianto. After all these years, I found my heart again. That hole inside me is no longer empty, and I-I don’t know if I can survive it if you are taken from me again.” He fought back tears, realizing that as soon as he spoke the words it was the truth. Ianto searched his face, and then leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist.

“I know it’s hard,” he said, kissing Jack softly. “But I’m bound by the laws of the sea.” He kissed him again, and Jack pulled him close, closing his eyes and listening to the beat of Ianto’s heart against his own.

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered, pulling back to rest his foreheads against one another.

Ianto smiled.

“And I you love, and I you.” Stepping out of Jack’s embrace, he reached down to pick up a handful of sand. As Jack watched, Ianto cupped his hands, and a small flash of light shone between them as he held them together. When he opened them again, the sand trailed out, revealing a Celtic knot made of blue sea glass resting in his palm. Walking back to the cottage he pulled a loose bit of twine from the thatch roof and tied the knot to it. Reaching into a nook next to the door, he removed a small knife and walked towards Jack. Holding the pendant in his palm, he lifted the knife to his thumb, making a small cut and squeezing a single drop of blood onto the knot.

“Now you,” he said, handing the knife to Jack, who nicked his own thumb and followed suit. As the two drops met at the center of the knot, they merged and disappeared inside the glass, giving the blue of the glass a purple and red sheen. Ianto lifted the pendant over Jack’s head, until it rested over his heart.

“It will protect you,” Ianto explained, as Jack pulled it forward to look at it. “If you are ever in danger, this will call me to you.” Jack contemplated the pendant a moment longer before looking up to see Ianto staring back at the sea once more.

“Dawn’s breaking,” he whispered, voice far away as if he was already gone. “I need to leave.”

Ianto started walking towards the surf, with Jack close behind. As they reached the shoreline, Ianto unraveled the sealskin from his hips, holding it loose over his arm. The sunlight began to rise over the horizon, and Jack grabbed his hand, pulling Ianto close for one last kiss. It was deep and full of longing, filled with all the things that they no longer had time to say. Reluctantly, Ianto pulled back, staring into Jack’s eyes before backing away from him into the surf and diving into the waves. Jack watched in silence as his silver head broke the water at the far end of the cove. Blue met blue in silent understanding, and Jack raised his hand in farewell as Ianto slipped beneath the waves and disappeared. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
_“Oh my brother he's taken by the waves, I have not seen him for many a day_  
_And though it's cold outside and raining so hard, I worry for him now, he's just a tiny bard”_

__

_Song of the Selkie - Cindy Thomlinson_

Rhiannon was livid. Mica and David had let Harkness stay on the island last night, none of them telling her that Mica had already seen Ianto. The sad smile that a silent Jack bore upon his return did little to sate her anger. How could they have done this? He was her bloody brother for goodness sake. Didn’t she have as much right as they did to see him? She slammed the oven door shut and threw the pot holder against the counter. She needed to know what the hell had happened on Ynys Roana last night, and Jack was going to tell her whether he wanted to or not.

“Afternoon Rhia,” called Uncle Niall, coming in from the days fishing. “Just came back from the island. Looks like the selkies had a fine time of it last night.” Rhiannon seethed. How could he be so calm about everything? Did no one understand that her brother’s life was at stake?

“I’m sure they did,” she curtly replied. “Maybe you should ask Jack about it. Apparently he was there.” She untied her apron and threw it on the counter next to the pot holder. Trying to control her anger, she rested her hands on the counter and stared out the window at the sun sparkling on the waves of St. Brides Bay.

“Did he now,” Niall replied thoughtful. “Well seeing as the embers of the fires were still warm when I raked them over, he must have kept from being seen. Would have been no small bit of bad luck if the selkie folk found him spying on their revels.” Settling down at the kitchen table, he poured himself a mug of tea, watching as his niece glowered across the room. Rhiannon had always had a hard time dealing with the sea bound side of the family. She was one for facts and truths, always disbelieving in the magic of the world, even when it stood right in front of her.

“And I suppose you condone his behavior,” she spat, turning to face him, knuckles white against the counter top. Niall raised an eyebrow.

“Aye I do,” he replied evenly. “If that boy found your brother like I suspect he did, and those two found even a small bit of happiness, then far be it from me to get in their way.”

“But he didn’t do it Uncle,” Rhiannon tried to reason with him. “He didn’t bring him home. He promised me he would.”

“And how was he to do that girl?” He asked her, hoping that she would not suggest the one sure to trap a selkie.

“Steal his skin of course,” she replied, surprised that Niall had not come to the same conclusion himself. Her Uncle stared at her, seeing the hurt written on her face, realizing that she didn’t know what she was asking.

“And doom him to a half life, slave to the holder of his sealskin, and longing for the sea?” Niall asked. “Would you really want that for your brother Rhia? Them’s that are caught between earth and water never flourish. I’ve seen it before with your mother. Your father would not let my sister go back, and she died of a broken heart because of it. Would you doom him to the same fate?” Rhiannon stared at him wide-eyed. Her father had always said that her mother had died from an illness, he had never mentioned…

“But-but she never said anything,” Rhiannon whispered. Closing her eyes and remembered the way her mother would sit on the shore, staring out at the waves, cuddling them in her lap and telling them sea stories, sadness filling her eyes, so like Ianto’s; fathomless, stormy, and blue.

“My sister loved you and your brother far too much to share her burden,” Niall replied, sipping his tea. “Fiona made Bryn and I promise to look after you and tell you the truth of it when the time was right. But your father wanted nothing to do with us once she was gone.” Rhiannon walked forward to sit beside him, realizing that there was so much of her mother that she had never known. “He knew that your brother would have to choose when he reached his twenty-first year, but he never told him about it. Instead, as soon as you married, he whisked him away from us, encouraging him to apply to that Torchwood place, making sure that the selkies could never touch him.” Rhiannon tried to digest what she was being told. Had her whole life been one big lie? Niall reached out and took her hand.

“He did love you both in his own way,” he said with a small smile. “Blamed himself for it really. To him Fiona had become a possession, something he won back from the sea. But when she was gone, he burnt her sealskin and swore never again to let magic touch his family.” Rhiannon shuddered. She remembered the bonfire on the beach the day they left Ynys Roana all those years ago. How Niall and Bryn had stood silently on the sore beside the dying embers, and the seals on the skerry wailing and keening as they passed.

“So he can never come back?” Rhiannon asked her voice cracking as she tried to sort through what she had been told. Niall squeezed her hand in response.

“Perhaps Jack can answer that best,” he said, releasing her hand, turning to the doorway where Jack stood, silently watching the exchange. Rhiannon stared hard at Jack and he flinched at the intensity of her gaze.

“Well?” she asked. Jack sat down across from her, hands clasped in front of him.

“He said that he is bound by the laws of the sea,” he started to explain. “Seven years at sea for each day on land. Solstices being the only exception.” He kept his eyes downcast as he spoke, and Rhiannon suddenly realized just how hard it must have been for Jack to let him go.

“He’s alright then?” she asked. Jack looked up at her and smiled, and for once his eyes matched the trademark grin.

“He’s amazing Rhia,” he replied, eyes bright as he stared past her to the sea outside the window. For the first time since he arrived, Rhiannon noticed a glimpse of the fire that used to burn so brightly inside of Jack return. “He’s still Ianto, but he’s so much more too. Stronger, magical, and untamed,” Jack fingered the string around his neck and stared into the distance. “Primal…” he trailed off and Rhiannon felt herself blush.

“Oi! That’s my brother you are talking about Harkness!” she exclaimed. “Keep your randy stories to yourself, thank you very much!” Jack grinned at her, and despite herself she grinned back.

“He gave me this,” Jack said, pulling the pendant from underneath his shirt to show them. Rhiannon reached out to touch it and Niall sat back, his face thoughtful.

“Made it for you did he?” he asked, showing no surprise when Jack nodded in response. “Well then, should I welcome you to the family or wait for you to call him to you?” he smirked.

“What?!” Rhiannon squeaked, dropping the pendant from her fingers as if burned. Footsteps sounded as Martha, Mickey, and Rhys came into the room.

“Everything alright Rhia?” asked Rhys, coming up behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder. Jack raised an eyebrow at the gesture. It would seem he was not the only one who had an interesting evening last night.

“Uncle Niall was just welcoming Jack to the family,” she said staring at Jack. “It has something to do with the pendant Ianto gave him.” All eyes turned to Jack, who grinned back in response.

“So you saw him then?” Martha asked, eyes narrowing. “Were you even going to tell us?”

“It wasn’t planned,” Jack tried to explain, his face falling, but Rhys interrupted him.

“Mica told me last night that she left you on the island. I take it you two erm-found each other then?” he asked. Jack smiled at him in thanks. At least someone wasn’t mad at him.

“You knew about this?” Rhiannon asked, turning to glare at Rhys.

“Only that he was going to see if her story about seeing him on Ynys Roana was true,” he replied, hands up in submission. Jack and Niall nodded, confirming his story. Mickey snorted.

“Cheesecake got married I take it?” he asked, barely containing his glee. Martha elbowed him in the ribs.

“Niall can you please explain what the pendant is before this gets out of hand?” Martha asked, hoping to ease the tension in the room. Niall leaned forward, lifting Jack’s pendant off his shirt.

“It’s a form of protection,” he said turning it over in his hand. “Only mates can make them for one another. Allows those bound to the sea to aid their land dwelling mate in times of peril.” He released the pendant and patted Jack’s arm. “It would seem that Ianto and Jack here had a bit more than the regular Midsummer’s Eve shag.” Rhiannon’s mouth hung open and she swatted Niall’s arm. Jack laughed, and before long, the others joined him.

“I take it you knew?” Niall asked him. Jack nodded.

“I don’t know how much you know about me Niall, but I’m not from around here.” He said with a wry grin. “Where I’m from something very similar is done. Took us both by surprise, but it’s not something that you can really stop once it happens.” He looked around the room to see the shocked and surprised looks of his friends. “I don’t regret any of it,” he continued, crossing his arms and fixing his gaze on Rhiannon. “I love him Rhia. Even if it means I only get to have him with me twice a year, it will be enough, it has to be.” She held his gaze, and seeing the determination on his face, knew that even if it would be hard on the two of them, she would need to support their decision.

“So what happens now?” Mickey asked. No one answered.

“Now we call Grandpa Liam and ask him to find a way around the rules,” Martha decided. “It’s time to call in that favor.

~~~~~~~~

_Pembrokeshire Aquarium – later that day_

“Come on Mica,” Alun pleaded pulling on her arm. “Auntie Bryn only gave us two hours to explore while she goes shopping, and I want to see the sea horses, and the sharks, and the rays and-“

“Hold on, squirt,” she interrupted, pulling back on her arm until he stopped. “We’ll see all of that, I promise. Just give me a minute to get a map so that we know where we’re going.” Alun frowned at her and held up the map he had clutched in his hand. Mica walked over to a nearby bench and the two of them looked it over. “Looks like there’s a shark feeding and a dive at 2pm. Sound good?” Alun nodded, legs swinging below him, impatient to get moving.

“As long as we go to the ray talk after,” he said pointing it out. “They’re soooo cool Mica. You’ll really like them.” Mica smiled at his enthusiasm, resigning herself to an afternoon of sight-seeing with the youngster. Jack had told her about seeing Ianto on the boat ride back this morning, and knowing that her mother would be in a right state because of it, she had volunteered to take him to the aquarium that afternoon while Auntie Bryn visited a friend in town.

“Well then my brave little oceanographer, we best step to if we are going to get to the sharks on time.” Mica hopped up and held out her hand. “There’s just one rule Alun, no matter what happens, don’t let go of my hand,” she said. Alun nodded, his eyes bright with excitement.

The two of them had a grand time making their way through the exhibits. Alun’s enthusiasm for the subject was contagious and Mica found herself caught up in it until she was just as engrossed in watching the sea-life swim in the tanks. They entered a large exhibit full of jelly fish and the two of them stopped, watching the iridescence of their bodies gliding through the tank, illuminating the darkened room as they made their way leisurely through the water.

“They’re gorgeous aren’t they,” came a deep voice behind her, and Mica whirled around, finding herself staring into the dark eyes of a tall, broad shouldered man with a shaggy beard. Reaching for Alun’s hand, she pulled him behind her.

“Yes they are,” she replied, voice wary as he stepped past her to get a better look. Mica glanced around the exhibit and saw that the crowd in the dimly lit room had thinned, leaving only the three of them and the quiet hum of the aquarium tanks to fill the empty space.

“Funny how we humans always put the sea behind glass,” the man spoke again, stepping up beside her to follow the movement of the jellyfish in front of him. “We seem to think that if we can control it, encase it, and contain it, that we have somehow conquered and saved ourselves something that can never be tamed.” His voice took on a darker tone, and Mica took an involuntary step back, unsure of where the man was going with his speech. “But you already know that, don’t you Miss Davies?” he asked, turning to face her. Mica flinched. How did he know her name?  
  
“I think we should go now,” she responded, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she gripped Alun’s hand and backed towards the door.

“Aye you should,” he replied, holding her gaze. “Best give a warning to your kin lass. Tell your Uncle Niall that Colm McTavish has returned, and he has a week to give him his due.” Mica’s brows furrowed. Who was this man? And what did he want with her uncle? They had reached the door and she whispered to Alun to open it.

“And why should I do that?” She asked, feeling braver now as the open door let the light and noise of the aquarium back into the room. Colm’s eyes narrowed.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll be making sure that none of your kin, seal or otherwise, ever set foot on Ynys Roana again,” he warned, stepping towards them. Mica’s eyes went wide, and grabbing Alun’s hand flew out the door, running through the aquarium with his hand clasped tightly in her own; not stopping until they reached the security booth at the front. She gave them a description of the man and his name, but by the time they reached the exhibit she mentioned, he was gone.

~~~~~~~~

Bryn had enjoyed a leisurely afternoon tea in town, enjoying the simple pleasure of spending time with her friends. So content was her mood, that she was nearly knocked off her feet when Mica and Alun flung themselves into her arms at the entrance to the aquarium. After the two of them calmed down, she asked them to repeat their story.

“He was big and scruffy Auntie Bryn,” said Alun, licking the drips from the ice cream Mica had bought to distract him from the situation. “And he threatened Mica. She was really brave.” He beamed at her, Mica blushed.

“He didn’t threaten just me,” Mica clarified. “He threatened all of us, especially Uncle Niall.” Bryn stroked her grand-niece’s arm in comfort.

“What exactly did he say Mica?” she asked. Mica told her and as she spoke, Bryn’s contemplated the man’s words. It sounded so much like…but it couldn’t be. He had been banished from the islands years ago.

“What was his name again?” she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.  
  
“McTavish,” Mica spat out. “Colm McTavish.” Bryn’s hand stilled. If Colm was back in the area, it could only mean one thing. She needed to get the little ones home right away and talk to Niall. There was no time to lose.

~~~~~~~~

_Strand Below the Spindrift Inn – later that night_

The moon was full in the sky, casting long shadows across the small beach below the inn. Rhiannon clasped Rhys’ hand in support, and glanced at those around her. After the altercation this afternoon, none of them had been willing to stay behind as Martha called Liam for help. Any reservations about what seeing her Grandfather might mean had faded with the knowledge that someone had threatened her family. Jack stood barefoot in the surf, stroking the pendant around his neck and staring out across the waves. Niall stood beside him, Bryn at his side, watching as Martha walked forward, Mickey beside her in silent support. Rhiannon, Rhys, and the children stood a few feet back, watching the proceedings.

“So I just cry seven tears and call his name then?” Martha asked, still skeptical at the feasibility of the plan. Niall nodded.

“Aye that’s all. If the old man said he is in debt to you, he’s bound to answer,” he replied, smiling at her in encouragement. Martha took a deep breath and stepped into the waves. The coldness of the surf didn’t seem to bother Niall, Bryn, or Jack, but it chilled her to the bone.

“It’s bloody freezing!” she complained, shivering and willing herself not to step back to dry land.

“Only to a mainlander,” Bryn replied with a smile. “Are you ready?” Martha squared her shoulders and nodded. A few minutes passed and she tried desperately to cry, but no tears came.

“Um, babe?” Mickey asked, seeing her frustration. “Is there a problem?”

“No tears,” she grumbled. “I know I’m not a girlie girl, but you would think I could at least cry.” Frustrated, she squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to will the tears to come, before groaning in frustration. Suddenly, something pinched her arm hard enough to make her yelp in surprise.

“What the hell was that for?” she asked furiously rubbing the spot and blinking tears from her eyes.” Mickey smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

“Made you cry didn’t it?” he asked with a cheeky grin. Martha opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by Niall patting her arm.

“You need to call or he won’t come,” he reminded her. Martha glared at her husband, and turned back to the sea.

“Liam Flynn,” she said, feeling silly for talking to thin air. “I need your help.” She looked to Niall to see if that was enough and he nodded once, before turning back to the water. Martha followed his gaze, and as she watched, several seals broke the surface at the edge of the beach, watching them as they bobbed on the waves. A gentle fog rolled over the end of the rocks, cutting the area off from prying eyes, and silence stretched across the small beach.

“Won’t be long now,” Niall commented. Martha glanced at him once and turned back to the water. A wave rose up under the fog, rolling its way across the water toward the center of the beach. When the wave broke on the shore, a man crouched in the surf. As he stood, the sealskin on his back morphed into a pair of wool slacks and a grey fisherman’s sweater. He tossed the water from his hair, and crossed his arms, taking in the gathering in front of him.

“Son,” he said nodding to Niall.

“Da,” Niall replied, acknowledging the man whom he had only seen a handful of times over his 68 years. Liam gave a nod to Bryn who smiled softly in response. Having greeted the senior members of the family, he focused his attention on Martha.

“So you have need of me, do you Miss Jones?” he asked.

“That’s Jones-Smith,” Mickey corrected, slipping his hand into his wife’s. Liam smiled.

“So it is,” he replied. “I see that you have gathered my family to join you.” He said glancing around him. “Even the newer members,” he added with a wink, looking at Jack. His gaze fell to Mica. “I heard about what you did for your Uncle. Thank you Mica, your mother has raised you and David well.” She beamed back at him.

“It’s all true,” David whispered stunned at what he was seeing, and Liam chuckled.

“Not all the stories lad. Just the good ones,” he replied with a grin.

“And what about my brother?” Rhiannon asked, releasing Rhys’ hand and pushing forward to stand beside Jack, no longer able to remain silent.

Liam turned to regard his granddaughter. “You look so like your mother,” he said, voice soft in remembrance of his lost daughter. Rhiannon scowled back at him.

“That I know,” she replied, patience wearing thin. “What I want to know is can you bring Ianto home to us? I know he’s tied to Jack now, isn’t there something you can do?” she pleaded.

Liam stepped forward, careful to stay in the surf as he reached for her hand. She let him take it in her own, watching as he rubbed her palm gently with his thumb. “It’s out of my hands Rhia,” he said sadly. “There’s a chance, be it a small one, but it’s up to him and Jack.” Her head sprang up in surprise, hope dawning on her face.

“But how?” She asked, turning to see Jack hanging on their every word. Liam pulled her towards him and gave her a hug. To her surprise, he was warm and dry.

“Trust in the old tales,” he whispered in her ear. “Ask Niall to tell you of Nuala, it might help.” She nodded against his chest, holding back a sob as he kissed her hair and released her into Rhys’ arms. “Now then,” Liam said, walking to stand in front of Martha, arms crossed, ready to take on the task she set for him. “You called me girl, and pleasant as it is, I don’t think it was for a family reunion.” Martha crossed her arms, and began to speak.

“Originally we just wanted to find a way to bring Ianto back, but this afternoon, all of that changed,” she began. Liam looked puzzled. He had expected the first, but what had happened to change their focus? Before he could ask, Martha spoke again. “This afternoon, Mica and Alun were threatened at the aquarium in town, by a man that Niall says you know.” Liam turned to his son for clarification.

“It was Colm McTavish,” Niall interuppted, face angry. “That bloody braggart has returned to the coast, once again demanding his due. But this time, he is threatening to harm Ynys Roana as well.” Liam’s eyes narrowed.

“Is this true girl?” he asked looking to where Mica stood in the back of the group.

“It is sir,” Alun piped up. “Right in front of the jelly tank. Mica was really brave, that man was scary.” Liam bit back a smile at the boy, and looked to Mica for clarification.

“What did he say exactly?” he asked.

“He said that if we don’t do what he says in seven days, he’ll make sure that none of my kin seal or otherwise ever set foot on Ynys Roana again,” Mica answered. Liam cursed under his breath. So he was going to bring both sides of the family into it this time. Why couldn’t McTavish let it go?

“Who is he?” Martha asked, curious as to why a single man would cause this much uproar.

“A cheat and a brigand,” spat Liam as he paced through the surf. “The McTavish’s are seal hunters. They first came to St. Bride’s Bay in the 1850’s, searching for new hunting grounds after culling the Orkney herds to meet their quotas. Jaime McTavish, Colm’s great-grandfather, tried to convince my father to sell him Ynys Roana, so that they could use it as their new base of operations. When he refused, McTavish decided to force his hand. He hired a group of mercenaries to burn our homes and steal the women and children while the men were out fishing.” He stopped pacing as he spoke the rest, his voice strained as he recalled the horror of that day. “I was just a little older then Alun there when it happened. McTavish left my battered sister on the beach to deliver his ultimatum: deliver the deed to Ynys Roana within the week, or our families would be shipped to the Americas as indentured servants with McTavish collecting the finder’s fee.” He turned back to Martha, a wry grin chasing the shadows from his eyes. “Needless to say, we didn’t take too kindly to being threatened.” Martha nodded, understanding fully the need to protect your family and your home.

“So what happened?” she asked, voicing the others curiosity. Liam’s grin grew wider.

“McTavish hadn’t counted on the selkie side of the family, and hiding an island’s worth of sea-folk inside a dockside warehouse turned out to be a _very_ bad idea. Selkies you see, can control the waves and the weather,” he gestured to the fog bank at the edge of the cove. “We also don’t have any fondness for seal killers. Once we found the warehouse, selkie and man fought side by side, emerging from the fog on a wave of foam like vengeful ghosts. We broke down the warehouse doors and fought McTavish’s henchmen, the selkies freezing them in place while the men freed their loved ones trapped inside. Afterward, we ran to the end of the pier and dove into the water, the women and children clinging to the backs of seals, making their way to boats waiting nearby. Once all were safe, lightning struck both the warehouse and the vessels belonging to McTavish, crippling his fleet and destroying his goods. McTavish died in the fire. The business never recovered and they left the area,” he finished with a look of grim satisfaction.

“But if you stopped them back then, why is Colm threatening you now?” Martha asked, puzzled. Liam sighed.

“The McTavish’s swore vengeance on the Flynn’s, and each generation tries to make good on that vow. Colm swore long ago that Ynys Roana would be his, and that he would bring the Flynn’s to ruin.” He turned to Niall. “This isn’t the first time he’s threatened us. The last time was when Rhia was small. He tried to hold Bryn and Fiona hostage, asking for the island and half of the treasures of Kelantiel in ransom.”

“And just what is Kelantiel?” Jack demanded, deciding it was time he entered the conversation. Liam tilted his head to the side as he regarded Jack. Seeing the man up close for the first time, he decided that his grandson had chosen well. This man was more than human, and finding a solution to their predicament might prove easier than he thought, but best to keep it to himself for now.

“It’s the stronghold of the selkies,” Liam replied, tearing his gaze from contemplating Jack to stare into the distance. “A sanctuary, where we can walk as humans in safety under the waves, filled with treasures found on the ocean floor.” His gaze fell back on the group before him. “Colm heard about it and decided that if he couldn’t have the island, he wanted the treasures housed in Kelantiel instead.”

“But you stopped him last time before he could do any harm,” interjected Niall. “Why should we fear him now?”

“Aye that’s true enough,” Liam conceded. “But if he’s back again, it can mean nothing but trouble. He’s cleverer then the rest is Colm. But he’s the last of the line, the McTavish’s last hope for vengeance. He’s getting close to sixty now, and must be wanting to make good on his vow before it’s too late.”  
  
“A desperate man has nothing to lose and that makes him dangerous,” Jack observed. Liam nodded his agreement.

“I’ll let the brethren know he’s in the area. Ianto will watch the north side of the channel, and I’ll take the south. You Torchwood lot look into what he is up to and keep the rest safe. We’ll meet again in seven days time.” Martha nodded her acceptance, and Liam stepped back into the waves, ready to depart.

“I have a question,” Jack said, stepping forward to stop him. Liam paused, waiting for him to speak. “Has a human ever been to Kelantiel?” he asked, eyes boring into Liam’s demanding an answer. Liam schooled his face into a neutral expression. No need to give the boy hope before it was due.

“Only in stories,” he replied with a small smile. “There was a tale in my grandfather’s time of a man from far away, who followed a selkie maiden home to Kelantiel. It was said that he could breathe the sea as if it was air.”

“Was the man called Tasi?” Jack asked, face carefully blank.

“The very one,” Liam replied, wondering how Jack knew the tale.

“Thank you Liam,” Jack smiled in response. “Can you tell Ianto that I miss him, and hope to see him soon?” Liam reached out and patted Jack’s shoulder.

“I will lad,” he said with a smile. “I’m sure he would say the same.” He winked at Jack and looked over his shoulder to the others.

“Stay together and stay safe,” he directed them. “If for any reason you are in danger, go to Ynys Roana, no matter what McTavish says, no Flynn will every come to harm on her shores.” He gave the group one last glance before disappearing into the waves behind him. The fog lifted and as his family watched on the shore, Liam’s silver head emerged at the edge of the rocks to see them waving in farewell. He barked once and disappeared beneath the waves, the seals guarding the rocks beyond following him.

On the cliff above, a lone man crouched in the darkness. “You can’t protect them old man,” Colm McTavish sneered as he watched the family make its way back up the beach to the inn above. His gaze fell to sealskin curled up inside the pack at his side. “I’ve already captured one of your kind. It’s only a matter of time before Ynys Roana is mine.” Smiling to himself, he made his way back down the rocks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** The [Seal Deterrent](http://www.aceaquatec.com/scarer.htm) mentioned in this chapter is something that is commonly used by the fishing industry to keep seals away from fish farms. The 'Fisheries Defense Clause' mentioned is part of the Conservation of Seals Act passed by Parliament in 1970. Under this clause, seals can still be hunted to protect the finishing industry, though commercial hunting is prohibited. New acts such as the Marine (Scotland) Act 2010 will go in effect in early 2011, to update the outdated Conservation of Seals Act. Here is a [summation](http://usgs.wildlifeinformation.org/S/00Ref/LegislationUKContents/L_UK_0018.htm) of the 1970 act still in effect if you are curious. There are many conservation sites on the web that can be searched for more details.  
> 

__  
“They say the sea is cold, but the sea contains the hottest blood of all,  
And the wildest, the most urgent.”

_– D.H. Lawrence_

  
For the next several days, Mickey, Martha, and Jack hacked through computer records, and scouted the area for any sign of Colm. They found a couple of homes registered in his name in Newcastle and Bristol, along with a warehouse near Milford Haven filled with empty storage tanks, but no sign of the man himself.

“Everyone has a trail,” Mickey grumbled, starting another search, this time on his financial activity, finding that most of his funds had been processed through an overseas bank, leaving little trace as to their origin. “Dammit!” he swore, smacking his hands on the table, the frustration of it all finally getting to him.

“Keep trying,” Martha consoled him, setting a fresh cup of coffee at his side. Mickey grumbled his thanks and kept up his search. A few minutes later he found something.

“This is weird,” he said, clicking through screens at the backdoor transaction he had found. Jack came in from where he had been on the phone with Torchwood Three back in Cardiff.

“What have you got?” he asked, hoping that Mickey had found something.

“Says here that McTavish is the primary contributor to the Welsh Seal Research Unit,” replied Mickey, scrolling through the WSRU website. “They supposedly work in conjunction with the National Environmental Research Council to help study and maintain the seal population in Wales.”

“What would a seal hunter be doing with a research outfit?” Jack asked crossing his arms and staring down at the screen.

“Good question,” Mickey replied, digging further. “Looks to be legit, they seem to be on most of the committees and councils and even has registered grants for intelligence and population distribution research in the Orkneys, the Faroe Islands, and the Pembrokeshire Coast.” Jack’s eyes widened at the mention of the grants.

“The tourist boat captain on Skomer mentioned that a research boat had been after grey seals for years now.” In his mind’s eye Jack saw the silver seal that he now knew was Ianto diving away from the pier to hide amongst the rocks surrounding the island. “What if they are one in the same?” Mickey’s hands stilled as he turned to face him.

“You mean hiding in plain sight, hunting for the selkies under the guise of a research grant?” Mickey answered. Sick as the idea was, he knew it was feasible.

“Liam said he was clever,” Martha replied. “But if he’s been here all this time and they haven’t caught any of them before now, what’s he been doing?”

“Scouting out their target,” Jack answered her, clenching his jaw. “Oldest trick in the book; slip behind enemy lines and map out their territory, then attack when they least expect it.” Mickey cursed under his breath as he saw the truth of the statement.

“He’s right Martha,” confirmed Mickey. “We Preachers did the same thing. Only way we managed to get inside the cyber bases was through reconnaissance as maintenance workers. If he’s been here for a couple of years tracking the seals and the local fisherman, he could strike at any time and we would be woefully unprepared.”

“So how do we stop him?” Martha asked.

“We start by stopping their grant and putting him out of business,” Jack replied, flipping open his phone. “I’m calling the PM right now. He owes me a favor or two and it’s time to collect.”

~~~~~~~~

_Kelantiel Cavern_

All eyes watched as Romney, Chief of the Northern Selkie Tribes, made his way across the cavern to where Liam, leader and Chief of the South, waited inside the grand chamber of Kelantiel. The black warrior pelt of Romney’s clan was wrapped firmly around his waist, and light flickered off the golden torque designating his status as clan chief encircling his muscled neck. A retinue of six warriors, armed with rune covered swords flanked him on either side; their well muscled physiques showcasing the fighting prowess of the clan, born from centuries of fighting off Vikings and seal hunters in the northern seas.

“It’s a grim day when it takes a McTavish to bring us together,” Romney remarked in as he came to a stop before Liam, clasping his arm in greeting.

“Aye ‘tis that,” Liam agreed. “It would seem that our warnings to his kin were not enough to thwart the last of their line.” He released Romney’s arm and smiled at him. “It’s good to see you old friend. I trust the Norsemen aren’t giving you too much grief?”

“Nothing an old bull like me can’t handle,” Romney replied with a grin. “Humans have long realized that the frigid waters of the north are our domain. Any who try to disrupt our territory or hurt our kin, find themselves with a tattered net, and a severed anchor.” Liam chuckled. Romney had always been a firm believer that humans were only allowed in the northern sea at his whim, and woe to any fisherman who forgot it.

“You’ll find that the humans in this area are more respectful now that their laws prohibit most hunting,” Liam answered, his face grim. “There are still some that attempt to hunt and harm us outside of man’s law, but we have managed to stop all but the McTavish line.” He paused as he felt Ianto tense up beside him and raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction. He shook his head, keeping his comments to himself for now. Liam shrugged and turned back to Romney. “There is more than just Ynys Roana at stake; McTavish has set his sights on Kelantiel and from what we have observed, he’s willing to destroy us to get it.” Romney snorted.

“What chance does a land dweller have against us on the sea?” he asked with disdain.

“A strong one,” Ianto responded. “We received word from our mainland kin that he has funded research teams in both of our territories. He’s using the premise of saving the fish population to try and induce a sonar seal deterrent, an electronic leash to render us powerless against him.”

“We’ve encountered such devices before,” Romney scoffed. “They emit an annoying wail and then shut off. Few still hunt near human fishing grounds, so it is rarely a problem.” As Romney dismissed the notion of any danger, Ianto narrowed his eyes in anger.

“The devices he is using are much stronger,” Ianto replied through gritted teeth. He gestured to his left where a stack of them lay against the cave wall. “We’ve found at least fifty of them in the bay this year alone. The one we brought up a few days ago emitted a signal before we could disarm it. It knocked out four of us before we managed to turn it off,” Ianto stopped, recalling the horror of seeing his friends floating unconscious in the current, while the two of them who had changed into their more vulnerable human form tried desperately to disarm the device. By the time they had managed to do so, they only had minutes to transform back and drag the other selkies to the surface to save them from drowning. He clenched his fists and glared at Romney, cursing his arrogance.

“They nearly died,” he spat at the older man, struggling to keep his frustration under control. “It would do you well to remember that even we have our weaknesses. If the sonar is strong enough to render us unconscious, McTavish could keep us trapped in Kelantiel or stranded on land indefinitely, slaves to his whim, and unable to return to the sea.”

Romney studied the man before him with a warrior’s practiced eye. Liam’s heir was young, but fit enough to fight. The true question was whether or not he could harness the powers of his clan and aide them with more than mere muscle.

“Only been among the waves for the last seven has he?” He asked Liam, ignoring Ianto. “Is he fit to stand with us against McTavish then?” Ianto scowled.

“I’ve fought much worse on land and on sea,” he retorted, eyes glittering in anger. Romney smirked at him.

“I see he’s at least got your fight in him Liam,” he remarked with a grin. “Let’s just hope the boy has enough power to be of aid to those doing the real fighting.” Liam put his hand on Ianto’s shoulder to stop him before he could reply.

“Don’t underestimate him Rom,” Liam admonished his fellow leader. “He has fought threats to this planet long before he embraced the waves, and is as gifted as his mother.” Romney looked at Ianto speculatively. Ianto glared back at him, flexing his fingers and trying to still the power inside him that threatened to surface.

“Fiona was a great wielder of wind and wave,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “Perhaps the strongest since Nuala herself. If what you say is true, he should be able to summon enough aid without our help.” Liam laughed.

“And keep the northern clans from a good fight?”

“There is that,” Romney replied with a grin. “Alright old man, enough politics, we will help you stop the seal killer, but this time we have to ensure that his entire line is extinguished. None of them can survive.” Ianto closed his eyes and felt the tension leave his body. Romney had agreed to help them. Now all they needed was a plan. He hoped that Jack was having some luck in finding a way to disarm the sonar emitters. There were precious few days left, and they needed to find a way to stop McTavish soon before it was too late.

“We will defeat him once and for all,” Liam decreed, raising his voice so that it resonated throughout the cavern. “Keeping selkie-kind safe from harm at his hands ever more.”

The gathering cheered and welcomed the northern clansmen, leaving the chiefs and Ianto to retire to an ante chamber to plan their attack.

~~~~~~~~

The following morning, Niall and David made their way out to the island, keeping a look out for any boats that seemed out of the norm. Despite Niall’s protests, they had taken out the motorboat, and left the curragh behind so that they could quickly return to Broad Haven, should the need arise. As they laid their nets, they appeared to be alone on the water except for a few tourist boats and the research boat that was still stalking the waters near Skomer Island. After Mickey’s revelations about McTavish’s connection to it, they kept an eye on the boat at all times, making sure that it stayed far enough away that it couldn’t do them any harm. After the nets were set, the two of them made their way to Ynys Roana, as Niall wanted to check on the island. Two bull seals sat sunbathing on the skerry at the entrance to the main cove, the larger of the two barking in greeting as they passed.

“I’ll never look at them the same again,” David said, shaking his head. Niall chuckled.

“It’s a bit much, I’m sure. But when you grow up in the islands as I have son, there’s not much that can still surprise you.” He hopped out of the boat onto the beach, pulling the boat forward as David joined him in the surf. The two men checked each of the cottages, and finding them empty, took the basket with their lunch up to the crest of the island to keep watch. They settled down to eat on a rise near the back, giving them a good view of Skomer Island, and the surrounding bay. They ate in silence, relishing the repast after a hard morning’s work, only the gentle crash of the waves far below and the occasional cry of a gull breaking the calm of the morning.

Suddenly David sprang to his feet. “Uncle look!” he cried, pointing to the backside of Skomer, where the research boat had moored for the day. As they watched, the boat pulled up her large survey nets, hauling several grey seals up onto her deck. Thunder rolled in the distance, and the waves grew rough, causing the vessel to rock back and forth. Gulls circled the vessel, crying out in protest as the nets went down again. Another load of seals was pulled onto the boat, this time a flash of silver among them.

“Was that a silver one?” Niall asked, straining to see the boat in the distance.

“I’m not sure,” David replied, hoping he was wrong. A mighty roar sounded as the seals were dumped onto the boat deck. Niall’s heart sank as a silver seal could be plainly seen amongst the speckled grey pelts, roaring and biting at the crew and trying to make his way back to the water. “What do we do?” David asked, but Niall didn’t reply. Instead he watched helplessly as the researchers tranquilized the seals and put them in the cargo hold. Thunder rolled again and lightning struck one of the hoists, causing the remaining nets to drop their cargo and fall back into the sea. The sea churned around the boat and the cargo hold closed, trapping the seals inside. The waves grew more fierce and treacherous around the vessel, causing her crew to pull anchor and head back to port.

David and Niall ran for the cove, launching their boat to give chase. The seals that had managed to escape the nets swam alongside them, and the small group followed at a distance as the research vessel limped its way back to the harbor, battling the rough sea around her; only the water surrounding David and Niall calm in the wake of the selkie’s fury. As the boat slipped into a marina just outside Milford Haven, they killed the engine, seal and man watching in stony silence as the boat unloaded the sleeping seals in her hold one by one into the holding tanks waiting on the dock.

“We have to help them,” David whispered as he watched the silver seal being placed onto a gurney before being wheeled into the warehouse alongside the dock. A soft furry head bumped his arm in distress. “We’ll find a way,” he said, patting the smooth grey fur in reassurance. The seal barked softly in agreement.

“We need to know which one it was,” Niall added. “It was either Ianto or Liam, and neither is going to take the other being captured lightly.” He turned to the seal that floated beside David. “Find him, whichever one is still free, and tell him, damn the rules. We’ll meet him back at the beach below the Spindrift tonight and come up with a plan.” The seal held his gaze, before nodding once and disappearing below the foam. Niall looked back to where a small white pup was being dropped into a tank, realizing that it was most likely a selkie child. “No one is taking my family away from me,” he vowed, watching as the tanks were moved into the nearby warehouse. “I don’t care what authority gave them a grant or sanctioned this. We are going to get them out of there no matter what.”

~~~~~~~~

_Spindrift Inn Beach – That Evening_

Bryn had sequestered a protesting Mica and Alun in the inn above, knowing that this meeting was more likely to be a council of war then a family reunion. As the moon rose high in the starless sky, a gull cried out, circling over the beach and scouting the cliffs above. Jack turned to Mickey and Rhys, who nodded and made their way to the cliffs surrounding the cove, guns drawn as they scouted for McTavish and his men. Jack had his comm. on and once Mickey and Rhys gave him the all clear, looked up at the gull circling back to the edge of bay. _Ki-ki-ki,_ called the gull, signaling to the seal on the rocks below. The seal barked, acknowledging the gull and splashed into the water to join the large contingent of seals surfacing nearby. Gliding in the waves, they swam towards the humans waiting onshore, with a black and a silver seal guiding them. Once they neared the beach, some of the group hung back, floating sentries guarding the meeting of land and sea. The remaining seals swam forward, stopping at the edge of the surf to crouch down low before standing as men. As he watched Ianto stand, Jack let out a sigh of relief to see he was leading them. Wanting to reassure himself that he was unharmed, Jack moved forward, but quickly stepped aside when Rhiannon rushed past him and crashed into Ianto’s arms.

“You’re alive,” she said choking back sobs as she held her brother tight. Ianto kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

“I’m alright Rhia,” he whispered, stroking her hair. “Sorry I couldn’t come sooner.” Rhia stepped back and grinned.

“You daft sod,” she said, laughing through her tears. “I don’t care how long it took, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Ianto smiled back at her before releasing her and looking to where Jack waited behind her.

“It would seem that you’re going to find all kinds of ways around the rules aren’t you?” Ianto chuckled, shaking his head as Jack strode towards him.

“This one wasn’t my doing, but I’ll take it,” he replied kissing Ianto soundly. Mickey rolled his eyes.

“If the newlyweds would stop snogging a moment, I think we’d all like to get down to business,” he grumbled. Jack kept his arms around Ianto and turned to smile at him.

“All business and no play Mickey Mouse, when did you get so boring?” Jack teased. Ianto smirked. Apparently Jack had regained his snark.

A tall man with dark eyes and even darker hair growled to get their attention. Ianto squeezed Jack’s hand before stepping away from him.

“It’s good to see you all,” Ianto addressed his assembled family. “I wish it was under better circumstances.” He paused to gesture to the man at his right. “This is Romney, Warrior Chief of the Northern Seas. He’s been helping us scout the warehouse where our kin were taken and managed to uncover part of McTavish’s plan.” Romney stepped forward, sweeping his eyes over the assembly of humans before him.

“Last night the animals that took our people celebrated their victory and drank themselves into a stupor,” he began, his deep voice carrying over the beach. “One of them bragged about the money they would earn once they sold the skins and the seal meat in Norway.” Martha shuddered at the thought. How could someone do this? Even if they weren’t selkies, and merely seals, this was wrong.

“But can’t we call the police to stop them?” Martha asked. “Isn’t seal hunting illegal?”

“What happens on the sea is not always punished by humans,” Ianto replied, his voice bitter. “Too many cite the ‘Fisheries Defense Clause’ as an excuse to hunt us down and do us harm. Even if you try to enforce the laws, it would take far too long for any action to be taken, and our people cannot wait for man’s law to save them.”

“He’s right,” Niall spoke up. “The fishing industry tends to have carte blanch when it comes to culling herds to protect their fish. There is little that the local authorities can do to stop it.”

“But what about the sonar emitters he’s using?” Rhys asked. “Surely they can’t be legal.” Mickey started typing on his PDA, and a map of the area projected into the air between them.

“From what I can find, he’s got them all over the bay,” He said, pointing to the circles dotting the map before him. “These are only the active devices. Even if you take these out, there could still be more out there.” Romney studied the map. Ianto had been right after all. One or two devices were no matter, but there were hundreds of dots on the map, stretching from the coast of Wales all the way up to the Hebrides.

“My guardsmen took up watch under the warehouse,” Romney replied, squinting at the number of devices surrounding the warehouse where he had stationed his guardsmen earlier that evening. “From what we overheard, this is a test run. Even if we deliver the deed or part of Kelantiel’s treasure, they plan on clearing out the rest of the Skomer and Roana herds,” he explained. “Once they are finished with the Celtic Islands, Faroe and Orkney are next. I don’t think the hired hands know what they are doing, they are too blinded by greed to notice much else.” The other selkies in attendance voiced their agreement and disgust at their actions.

“We already pulled his grants thanks to the PM, so he can’t legally operate in the UK,” Jack answered. “That should slow down any movement on the seals and keep the boats moored. There is also a maritime warrant for his arrest on file as of this morning for illegal seal trafficking, so if he even tries to leave port, he will be arrested, and the boat impounded.” Ianto gave him a half smile of thanks.

“While that will stop him for now, we need to take a stand and ensure that neither McTavish nor any like him ever tries this again,” stated Romney. Jack nodded his agreement and turned to Mickey.

“You mentioned an offshore account. Can we reroute it to donate funds to another environmental group, say one that works on water quality or something like that, and deplete his funds?” Jack asked. Mickey entered a few more keystrokes into the PDA, transferring funds to several activist organizations and wildlife foundations in the area.

“Consider it done. And since it will be an anonymous donation, it’s not like he can ask for the funds back,” he added with a grin.

“So his assets are crippled, his transportation grounded, now we just need to teach him a lesson and take care of the hired help so that we can rescue the family,” Jack recapped with a grin, the selkies regarded him with dark humorless eyes, none of them smiled.

“It won’t be that easy,” Romney replied, crossing his arms. “The holding tanks they are keeping them in are surrounded by an electrical locking mechanism. If any of them get out of line, they shock them into submission.” Rhiannon covered her mouth in horror as he continued. “They’re going to be weak when we get them out. Liam’s in a tank by himself, and in four hours of observation, was shocked at least six times.” Rhys held Rhiannon’s hand in comfort as she trembled at hearing the news. “I overheard Colm bragging about how he was going to skin him himself and turn his fur into a nice pair of boots,” Romney finished with disgust.

“That. Will. Not. Happen.” Ianto growled in response. Thunder rolled in the distance at his words. “I’ll kill him myself before he touches him.” Wind whipped across the beach as Ianto’s eyes glittered with power and barely suppressed anger. Jack reached out and touched his arm.

“Peace ‘m drysori,” Jack whispered, trying to calm him down. Ianto closed his eyes and the wind on the beach calmed to a gentle breeze.

“It’s not just Liam,” Ianto said, touching Jack’s hand to let him know he was alright before opening his eyes to address the gathering once more. “They have our children too.” Martha looked to where a selkie woman was being held up by her mate, the two of them watching the proceedings with tired red eyes.

“Is your little one among them?” she asked the male of the pair, the woman too distraught to answer.

“Our Ula is only five,” he answered. “She’s never been away from her mother for more than a few hours. My mate misses her. We need her home safe with us.” Martha looked to Rhiannon and they exchanged a glance. Martha smiled and turned back to the couple.

“I’m a doctor,” she said, hoping they would understand what she was going to ask. “I know that you have laws about coming ashore, but I should probably check on all of the children before they are taken back below, to make sure that they aren’t ill from their ordeal.” The woman’s eyes went wide in fear. Rhiannon came up beside Martha to help reassure them.

“When I was little, my Mam used to make seaweed soup,” she said, hoping to earn the woman’s trust. “She used to call it selkie soup. It seemed to cure anything and everything that ailed us. How about Martha and I head over to Ynys Roana and wait. Once they rescue the others, we can have a small clinic set up to help them recover a bit before you take them back to Kelantiel?” The other selkies watched the exchange with interest, surprised that two human women would help their kind.

“gwnaech hon?” _(You would do this?)_ the selkie woman asked Martha in Welsh. Martha looked to Rhiannon for explanation, and she smiled in reassurance.

“’ch deulu yoly ‘m deulu,” _(Your family is my family.)_ Rhiannon replied in kind. Behind her Niall smiled in pride at his niece. She had finally accepted that selkie or no, these people were her kin.

“So what’s the plan then boss?” Mickey asked Jack, trying to get things back on track. Jack turned to Ianto.

“I’m thinking we take a few moves from Liam’s playbook,” Jack responded with a grin. He turned back to Ianto and saw that he had guessed what Jack was going to suggest.

“You’re thinking of shrouding the area for an attack aren’t you?” Ianto asked. Jack grinned wider and crouched down to draw his plan out the sand.

“The warehouse in Milford Haven is at the end of a long pier, with a slip beside it,” he said, drawing a rectangular shape with a smaller one along side.

“The research vessel is on the near side of the slip, blocking the other side from view,” offered Romney, and Jack drew it in.

“We’ve been watching it via CCTV for the last two days,” Mickey explained. “There are only two guards out front and twenty or so inside. The shift changes every four hours. The warehouse is secluded enough that we should be able to keep the incident away from the local police radar, but it also makes it hard for us to sneak up on the place.” Romney nodded. He had observed the same during his reconnaissance.

“You’ll need to find a way in that won’t draw attention,” he observed. Jack grinned at him.

“Once you settle the mist around the warehouse, Mickey and I will emerge from behind the boat on the other side of the slip to subdue the guards at the main entrance.” Jack made two x’s to show where the guards would be. “Afterward, Ianto, Romney and the rest of you come behind us and use a trick from Liam’s tales and freeze the other guards in place.” He looked up to see if they agreed. Ianto crossed his arms and stared down at the drawing.

“He’ll expect us to come by sea,” he replied, “Colm’s been weaned on tales of the last uprising, and will anticipate us attacking the same way as before. We need something more subtle; something he won’t expect…” he trailed off, lost in thought until he glanced at Rhys and an idea started to form.

“Do you still have your commercial boat license?” Ianto asked. Rhys chuckled.

“Have done ever since that incident with the space jellies,” he replied, grinning back at him. Ianto smirked, recalling the night that he and Rhys had single handedly fought off an invasion of carnivorous jellyfish, each the size of a lorry, with a rocket launcher, a bag of salt, and a couple cases of beer.

“Annika,” Ianto called, gesturing one of the selkies forward. “Your Huw has a fishing business near Tenby correct?” Annika nodded. “Can you get him to loan Rhys a trawler tomorrow?” Her mouth opened to reply, but Ianto stopped her. “We’re going to use the boat as a decoy,” he explained. “Anchor it out in the bay, and use it as a launch point for the assault on the warehouse.” He took up the stick that Jack had used earlier and drew in the boat, perpendicular to the warehouse. “Any fog or mist we project will just tip him off. We need to be stealth with this; attack when he least expects it.” He drew two smaller boats. “While Jack and Mickey take out the guards in front of the warehouse, Niall and David will wait behind the trawler in motorboats.” Niall curled his lip in disgust and grumbled about new-fangled contraptions that went too fast.

“I’ll hire another to make it easier,” said Jack putting his hand on his shoulder. “I know you don’t like them, but we need them so that we can get those that aren’t able to swim to safety.” Seeing he had no other option, Niall reluctantly agreed.

“We can come in on the west side of the harbor,” Romney interjected, crouching down to look at the drawing. “If we stay close to the rocks, we can slip under the pier and come up under the warehouse unnoticed.” Ianto nodded.

“Once the guards are out of the way, Jack can signal us to begin the attack from below,” he explained. “Mickey keeps watch from the front, ready to signal the trawler to send Niall and David with the side boats as soon as we free our kin.” He drew in the path of the boats to show where they would come alongside the pier to ferry the hostages to safety.

Jack picked up his train of thought. “Once the boats are alongside the pier, we help the selkies get out of the warehouse and into the boats. They take the trawler back to Ynys Roana where Martha and Rhiannon will be waiting at their makeshift field hospital,” he finished, brushing off his legs and standing up. Jack glanced at Romney, trying to gauge his opinion of the plan.

“There’s just one thing I need clarified,” Romney stated. “Who gets Colm?” All eyes turned to Ianto.

“That would be me,” he replied, eyes flashing in anger. “This is the last time he hurts any of us.” Jack looked at him for a moment, and seeing that he would lose this argument, agreed. “I’ll leave his fate up to you. Alright everyone, Colm's deadli tomorrow, so they are probably going to threaten us again before the attack. Let’s keep our wits about us and meet at the trawler at 10pm tomorrow night.” They selkies clasped hands with the humans and turned to go until only Romney and Ianto remained.

“A lot could go wrong,” Romney observed now that the others were out of earshot.

“Something can always go wrong,” Jack replied. “What matters most is that we trust each other and get them out. I don’t want any of us taking unnecessary risks. That includes you Ianto.” Ianto’s head snapped up from where he was studying the drawing in the sand.

“Family comes first,” he answered with a voice like steel. “It’s my job to keep them safe and I will not leave anyone behind.”

“There’s one thing more,” Romney said, glancing behind him to make sure that his voice didn’t carry. “Marwyn’s missing. She hasn’t been seen since the solstice. If he has her and stole her pelt, he could use her against us.” Ianto sighed. That girl was a menace, but he wouldn’t wish being in Colm’s clutches on anyone.

“We’ll have to keep an eye out for her as well,” Ianto said, putting a hand on Romney’s shoulder. “I know your sister can be a handful, but I promise we’ll bring her home.” Romney clasped hands with Ianto and nodded to Jack before stepping back to give them a chance to say goodbye.

“It seems like you are always leaving,” Jack observed with a lopsided grin. Ianto reached up and kissed him gently, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Ianto whispered, pulling back to gaze at the group on the beach. “Watch over my family?” he asked, wishing he could stay longer.

“They’re my family too,” Jack replied cupping Ianto’s face to kiss him one last time.

“That they are,” Ianto replied holding his hand as he stepped further back into the surf. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said dropping his hand. Ianto looked around to the rest of the family and held up his hand in farewell before letting his gaze fall on Jack. The waves rushed up to meet him and in an instant he was gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

__  
"The next full moon they climbed down the steep path to the stony beach.  
Everything was still and cold. Together they sang a song to call their mother up from her home.  
As the last note echoed in the dark caves, a sleek, dark head broke through the water."

_The Seal Children - Jackie Morris_

Early the next morning, Martha and Bryn helped Niall and David stack the motorboat with supplies while Rhiannon and Mica stayed behind with Alun to prepare for the next load to Ynys Roana. Jack had taken Rhys and Mickey with him to procure another boat for their mission that evening, and pick up the trawler in Tenby. By the time they returned Niall and David were preparing a second load to the island. So intent were all of them on filling the boats, they didn’t notice Alun was missing.

“Alun!” hollered Rhys calling for his son from the inn door. When he didn’t answer, Rhys started searching room by room for the boy. After checking the top floor and the kitchen, he made his way through the breakfast room to the lounge, fear growing with every step. He was so absorbed in searching for Alun that he didn’t see Rhiannon carrying a load of blankets from the hall closet until he ran into her.

“No sign of him then?” she asked, picking up the blankets and setting them onto the couch. Rhys shook his head.

“He likes his adventures, but he knows better than to run off without permission.” Running a hand through his hair, Rhys glanced around the room. “I’m worried Rhia. This isn’t like him.”

“We’ll find him Rhys.” Rhiannon patted his arm in comfort. “He’s probably down on the strand somewhere with Mica, impatient to see Ynys Roana again.”

“You’re probably right,” he admitted with a sigh. “I’ll just head down there myself to check. Want me to take anything?”

Rhiannon grinned and pointed to a pile of camp beds stacked near the door. Rhys furrowed his eyes at the pile and she grinned back at him.

“Thanks luv,” she said reaching up to kiss his cheek. Rhys chuckled and hoisted half of them up onto his shoulder.

“I’ll be back in a minute for the rest,” he called over his shoulder. “If you see Mica, tell her to have Alun meet me down on the beach.”

“Will do,” Rhiannon answered to his retreating back, and began refolding the blankets into a neat pile.

“Mam, have you seen Alun?” Mica asked as she came in from the front door. Rhiannon stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter.

“I thought he was with you?” she asked with concern. Mica shook her head.

“He ran up ahead to watch for the boats. When I got to the top of the cliff, he was gone,” Mica replied wringing her hands. Rhiannon’s eyes went wide and she ran outside to scan the cliff side for herself. It was empty except for a single hiker making his way down the coastline trail with his dog. She whipped back to look down at the cove below and saw Rhys looking back up at her with obvious concern.

“Mica, go tell Rhys that Alun is missing,” she said, her gaze still on the man below. Mica’s mouth hung open and she quickly shut it before running down the path. Rhiannon watched as she told him the news, seeing Jack pull out his wrist strap to scan the area before shaking his head. Her heart broke as Rhys’ face registered shock at realizing that Alun was gone. The sound of tires squealing drew Rhiannon’s attention to the road passing by the inn, and she ducked for cover as gunshots rang out against the front of the building. The shots stopped and she pulled her hands away from her head to watch as armed men threw an object against the fence before closing the side door to their van and speeding away. Rhiannon struggled to her feet, watching as the van disappeared down Points Road towards town. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears that she didn’t hear Rhys and the others shouting at her from below as she ran to front of the inn. A box lay next to the garden gate with a piece of twine wound around it. Lifting it into her shaking hands, Rhiannon unraveled the twine to read the note attached.

 

_I have the boy and your kin.  
The cost of their freedom is the treasure of Kelantiel and the deed to Ynys Roana.  
You have until daybreak. Consider this a warning._

Rhiannon jumped when she felt Rhys’ hand fall on her shoulder and the box slipped from her hands, as she handed him the note with trembling fingers. Mickey stooped to pick up the box and Jack stood beside them, watching as Rhys’ face turned white in fear and then red in anger. Clutching the note in his hand, Rhys stalked through the garden to the back of the house only stopping when he reached the top of the cliff to stare blindly at the bay.

“Rhys?” Jack asked, as he and the others came up alongside him. Rhys glared into the distance. Rhiannon took his hand in her own, offering him her support. He turned to her for a moment before he spoke, his words low and menacing.

“Torchwood took Gwen from me. And that was fine, as I still had Alun. I’ve fought too damn hard to give him a normal life away from all of this crazy alien and supernatural bollocks. It’s been a good life, lonely but good. If these bastards think I am going to let them harm my boy, they have another thing coming.” Dropping Rhiannon’s hand, he turned to Jack, barely containing his anger. “You owe me Harkness. I’m trusting you to bring my son home in one piece. If anything happens to him-“

“We’ll get him back Rhys I swear,” Jack vowed. Rhys searched his face to judge his sincerity, before closing his eyes and deflating with a sigh.

“He’s all I have left,” he said as he opened them again, pleading with the others to understand. “I don’t care what happens to me, but he’s just a boy.” Jack placed a hand on Rhys’ shoulder.

“He’ll be back before morning,” Jack said trying to reassure him. “But what we need to do now is prepare for the mission so that we can save him and the others.”

“Um Jack,” Mickey said coming up behind them. “I think you should take a look at this.”

Every one turned to where Mickey held the box open. Inside was an egg timer, the round type that you could get at the Broad Haven Beach gift shop with waves and little sea gulls painted on it. It had been set and twenty seconds were left on its countdown. As the timer clicked its way closer to zero, Jack grabbed it and ran towards the field beside the inn throwing it away from them. Jogging back to where the others stood with anxious faces, he held up his hands.

“No harm done,” he said with a smile. Rhiannon looked unconvinced and Mickey continued to follow the countdown on his watch.

“Four, three, two, one…”

As Mickey whispered the last number, a fireball erupted from the top of the inn, causing all of them to duck down to avoid the flames and falling debris. Rhiannon straightened up and stared in horror as her business and her home went up in flames. Mica and the others ran up from the beach, and Martha took quick stock of her friends and Mickey to ensure that no one was hurt. The fire spread quickly, and soon the entire building was aflame.

“Niall!” Bryn yelled in disbelief as her husband ran inside. Jack and Mickey ran in after him, finding the older man pushing on one of the fireplace stones until it gave way and revealed a hidden panel inside. Jack stared at him in disbelief. What was it with this family and hiding things in hearth stones?

“We have to leave!” Mickey coughed as he yelled over the roar of the fire.

“You go!” Jack shouted back, watching the flames roll over the ceiling. “I’ll get him. Take these!” he thrust the pile of blankets that Rhiannon had discarded earlier into his hands and Mickey sprinted out the door, grabbing his laptop off the table as he went. Jack ran over to Niall. “We need to go, the whole place is going to go up!” he yelled, reaching for Niall’s arm.

The old man shook his head and reached inside the hole, pulling out a small tin box.  
“Now we can go,” he replied with a wink, running past Jack, and out the door. Jack shook his head and reached down to grab Martha’s spare med kit from beside the door and ran out behind him. The fire department was barreling down the road towards them, and the others stood huddled around the Torchwood SUV, watching as the inn was completely engulfed in flames.

Niall grinned as he came to a stop in front of his wife, and the tiny woman shook with anger as she promptly smacked him in the head. Jack dropped the gear at the back of the SUV and cringed when he heard her start yelling.

“Niall Daffyd Flynn you _twpsyn_!” yelled Bryn. “What the bloody hell was so important that you had to run into a burning building to save it?!” Niall rubbed his head, but kept grinning.

“I had to get the strongbox,” he said shaking the tin box in his hands. Bryn did not look impressed.

“Madmen kidnap your father, burn down our home, steal Alun, and you decide to risk your life for a box full of _knick-knacks_?” She glared back at him, hands on her hips.

“Not knick-knacks,” Niall replied opening the box. “I ran in to save this.” The others gathered around as he pulled out a battered leather wallet. Inside was a yellowed piece of parchment, carefully folded inside a piece of silk. “It’s the deed to Ynys Roana,” he said proudly. “The Flynn’s had it ratified by old Bluff King Hal himself.” He pointed to the prominent ‘Henry R’ scratched into the bottom of the document.

“You’re telling me that Henry VIII of England signed the deed giving your family Ynys Roana?” Martha asked, bewildered. Niall grinned at her.

“But that’s not the only reason I had to get this,” explained Niall, pulling out a battered piece of blue and green tartan and unwrapping a rune covered silver flask. Martha stared at it in wonder. “You’ve seen it before then,” Niall remarked, noticing her staring at it.

“Seven years ago,” she said quietly. Niall had guessed that Liam had used the other one to save Ianto, and her words confirmed it.

“The other one stays in Kelantiel,” he confirmed re-wrapping the flask in the tartan and placing it back inside. “The real treasure of the selkies is this elixir. Though they are immortal, they aren’t invincible. If they are near death, this is the only thing that can truly heal them. That’s what Liam used to bring Ianto back.” She smiled back at him softly and he winked at her before closing the tin back up.

“What are we going to do?” Rhiannon sobbed, watching as the fire department attempted to stop the blaze. Rhys put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“We’ll figure it out Rhia,” he whispered kissing the top of her head. “Those bastards may think that they can break us, but if they think we are backing down, they have another thing coming.”

“We go to Ynys Roana,” Mica said, looking to Niall for confirmation.

“Aye lass,” he said with a sad smile. Bryn snorted.

“You never wanted to leave in the first place,” she teased shaking her head. He took her hand in his own and pulled it up to kiss her knuckles.

“That’s true enough wife, but I never wanted to return like this,” he whispered with a sad smile. Bryn leaned into his shoulder and the small group watched as the roof of the inn collapsed into the main floor.

“Best get moving before they try anything else,” Jack said, returning from talking to the fire chief. “They said that the building is a total loss. Whatever they used to start it, it’s burning too fast for them to put out. I’m sorry.” Rhiannon nodded, still focused on the burning shell of her home.

“Right,” replied Mickey, opening the doors to the back of the SUV to scrounge for anything useful. “Best get started then. We have a cottage to setup, a field hospital to get ready, and a bevy of mythological sea creatures and my nephew to save.” Martha smiled at him, thankful that the man she married kept a cool head in a crisis.

“Mickey’s right,” said Rhiannon, wiping her tears and squaring her shoulders. “These monsters took our family and destroyed our home. It’s time we returned the favor.” She looked at Jack and as he held her gaze, he realized that any animosity she had towards him was long gone. He knew that look, it was the same one her brother had when someone had wronged someone he cared about. It was a look of strength and determination that let anyone who saw it know that they had better get out of their way as until justice was served, nothing would deter them from their path.

~~~~~~~~

_Milford Haven Harbor – 10pm_

Ianto and Romney surfaced alongside the _Merry Misfortune_ , and climbed onto the deck. Rhys saluted them from the helm, and Romney went to join him and go over any last minute adjustments to the plan. Ianto joined Jack and Mickey at the stern, where the two of them were donning wetsuits in preparation to swim towards the docks. they would emerge at the next slip over to surprise the guards.

“Is everyone alright?” Ianto asked. Selkie scouts had relayed the message about the abduction of Alun and the destruction of the inn, and Ianto had been anxious to see how his family was faring after the ordeal.

“As well as can be expected,” Jack replied, zipping up his wetsuit. “At least Rhys and Rhiannon have each other. I don’t know how either of them would be coping otherwise.” Ianto raised an eyebrow.

“Are you telling me that Rhys Williams is dating my sister?” Ianto asked in disbelief, glancing up to where the man himself was talking over the plan with Niall, David, and Romney. Jack snickered.

“He’s a good bloke,” Mickey said, trying to defend his friend. “Gwen died recently, and the two of them hadn’t been close in years. You should see them Ianto. I think he’s been in love with her for a while now.” Ianto saw he was telling the truth and shook his head.

“Well he’s better then Johnny at any rate,” remarked Jack with his trademark grin. Ianto smiled back.

“True. You’re right Mickey,” Ianto conceded. “Rhys is a good bloke. As long as Rhia’s happy, that’s all that really matters.” Mickey nodded once, before turning to check his air tank. Jack put his own tank down and pulled Ianto to him.

“I meant what I said last night. No unnecessary risks,” Jack said, hoping Ianto would agree with him.

“Only those that are necessary,” Ianto replied. Jack stared at him, pleading for him to understand that he was serious.

“I mean it Ianto,” he said, trying not to let his voice shake. “I-I can’t lose you again.” Ianto reached up and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You won’t,” he whispered, kissing him once more before releasing him to consult with Romney. Jack watched him go, trying to dispel the growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Jack turned back to Mickey, trying to school the fear from his features.

“Let’s check your tank,” Mickey said, giving Jack a moment to collect himself. He gave Mickey a small smile of thanks and they got to work.

~~~~~~~~

Colm McTavish sat in an armchair sipping scotch and glancing through his office window at the warehouse below. Seven tanks on the warehouse floor were full of selkies, all of them locked inside their plexi-glass prisons and at his mercy. The eighth held only a small boy shivering in the waist high seawater; leverage should the Flynn’s decide to come calling. Soon he would have the deed to the island that had been home to the clan of inbred mongrels that plagued his family for generations. He smiled to himself as he watched their leader floating bloody and battered in the central tank. He knew of the silver seals from his father, and decided long ago that he would have the pelt of a silver selkie as personal prize. In his mind’s eye he saw himself wearing the boots he would make from it with pride as the selkies bowed to their new master and he took control of Ynys Roana. Once they realized Colm controlled the waters they called home, none would stand against him. He stroked face of the sonar trigger in his hand as he visualized the agony the beasts would feel as they succumbed to the pain of sonar induced paralysis and drowned at his whim. All was proceeding to plan, and if any of them tried to get in his way, a simple flick of the switch would ensure that they would empty all of Kelantiel to secure his mercy.

He gestured to his servant to pour him another glass, and smiled as the dark haired girl called Marwyn rose meekly to pour him another drink. The simple dress she wore clung to her milk white skin and he scowled as he saw that she had been itching at her arms due to the discomfort of wearing human clothes. He tilted her chin up and Colm felt a little thrill at the fear in her eyes, relishing having one of the arrogant creatures completely under his control.

“You will not scratch your skin,” he commanded. She swallowed and whispered yes, ducking her head. He ran his hands down her arms and gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him. “You have such beautiful skin,” he whispered, voice thick with drink as she trembled at his touch. “So soft, such a temptation,” Colm continued, moving his hand over her breast, causing her to gasp in fear. “How many men have you taunted with your flesh?” he asked. “How many have thrown themselves at your feet, all because you selkies think yourselves better than us?” She tried to pull away, but he wrapped a hand in her hair to stop her retreat. “I think it’s time you learned that man will always triumph over beast.” Marwyn put her hands out in protest as Colm yanked her forward by her hair. Snarling, he trapped her against him and licked her neck, cherishing every whimper, only stopping when the door to his office burst open.

“What!” Colm yelled in frustration, before throwing Marwyn to the floor.

“Sir, Nate and Jorge aren’t at their posts,” said the guard, panting for breath. Colm swore, and pocketed the trigger.

“Get everyone to the front doors now!” Colm yelled. “Keep an eye out for fog, mists, or anything unusual coming from the sea. This is an inland harbor, but there is no telling what these creatures are going to try and pull. If you see anything move in the water, shoot it!” The guard nodded and ran down the stairs to the warehouse floor. Colm looked down to where the girl cowered in fear against the wall. “You better hope they don’t come in here,” he growled, pulling her back to her feet. “Because if they do, I am going to destroy every last one of your precious kin, and none of you can stop me.” Holding her arms against her sides he kissed her hard, only to recoil when she bit his lip. An alarm sounded and the men below began to shout.

“My kin comes now,” Marwyn answered as the building shook and the concrete floor of the warehouse cracked with the strain. Colm drug her to the window and they watched as a column of water erupted through a hole in the floor, spewing forth selkie warriors armed to the teeth. Seeing the girl smile in triumph, he slapped her hard enough to knock her out, before striding out of the office and locking the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~

Ianto kept the column of water steady as he rode it into the warehouse, taking in the holding tanks and the selkies housed within. He saw little Alun shivering at the end of the row, pale blue and oh so cold, and he knew that he had to let the fragile human boy out first. He leapt from the crest of the water, landing in front of his tank. The boy stared out at him with huge green eyes, and Ianto raised his hand, freezing the lock until it shattered to dust. Lifting the lid, he reached inside to pull him out.

“Th-Thank you sir,” Alun stuttered through purple lips as Ianto helped him to the warehouse floor. He checked him over, looking to make sure that other then the cold he wasn’t injured, and noticed that he was holding his arm tight against his chest.

“Is it broken?” He asked gently, trying to get the boy to focus on him instead of the fighting going on behind them. He nodded, and spying an old piece of canvas against the wall, Ianto carried Alun over to it, tearing off a piece to make him an impromptu sling. Now that the arm was sorted, he checked to see if the way as clear enough for him to get Alun to safety. The entrance to the warehouse was filled with guards, and the rest of the warehouse was filled with gunfire and the sound of battle. Ianto was about to make a break for the door, when he looked up and saw a skylight above them.

“Hold on tight Alun,” he said, pulling the boy close. Holding Alun in one arm and pushing off with the other, he vaulted from support beam to rafter until he was close enough to push it open and lift Alun through it to the roof.  
  
“Who are you?” Alun asked, wide-eyed as they ran across the roof to the end of the building.

“A friend of your Tad,” Ianto replied with a smile. Reaching the edge of the roof, he looked out to where Niall and David were waiting in the water with an escort of seals floating beside them. He raised his hand and one of the seals swam forward.

“I need you to be very brave,” Ianto said, crouching down to look Alun in the eye. “The seals down there are my friends. They are going to take you to David and Niall, who will get you back to your Tad.” Alun stared over the edge of the roof to where a grey seal was swimming in circles below them. “Her name is Meriel. She’ll swim you to the boats, but you are going to need to hang on tight to her neck until you get there, understand?” Alun looked down at the distance before turning back to Ianto and nodding his agreement.

“Now I want you to close your eyes,” Ianto said pulling a column of water up to the edge of the roof and easing Alun onto it. “The water will lower you down, and Meriel will be waiting for you. Stay still.” Alun nodded once, and Ianto lowered him gently down until he fell forward onto Meriel’s back.

“Hello,” Alun said, stunned to find that he was sitting on the back of a seal. He looked up to see the man who had saved him wave once before disappearing from sight.

~~~~~~~~

Jack swore as he got up from being shot for the third time. Picking up one of the guards guns, he ran over to where Romney fought off five of Colm’s men. Jack quickly took two of them out, watching as Romney cut the other three down with his sword before they could close ranks. The selkie warrior saluted Jack with his blade in thanks.

“Where’s Ianto?” Jack asked, searching the warehouse for his mate.

“Getting Alun to safety,” Romney replied. “This is no place for a human child.” Jack nodded and watched as the main door finally cleared. The two warriors exchanged grins and strode forward to release the trapped selkies.

“They have an electrical circuit running over the tanks,” Jack noted, as they advanced to take on what remained of the enemy. “We need to find the control box.”

Would it be a silver box with a lot of switches?” Romney asked, knocking out another of the men with the pommel of his sword as they passed.

“Possibly,” Jack replied. “Do you see it?” Romney pointed to the far wall with his sword tip. Jack touched the barrel of his gun to his temple in salute and ran towards it.

~~~~~~~~

Marwyn struggled dizzily to her feet as the skylight above her crashed in. Seeing that it was Ianto, she ran forward and sobbed.

“It’s alright,” he said, stroking her hair. She released him and ran for the door.

“He locked it from the outside,” she sniffled. “There’s a code he enters to get inside.” Ianto walked to the door tried it once before moving to the window at the edge of the office and throwing the armchair through it.

“After you,” he said, gesturing to the stairway below it with a grin. Marwyn reached up to kiss his cheek and jumped through with Ianto hot on her heels.

Halfway down the stairs, Ianto spied Jack, and the two of them ran across the room to where he was trying to disarm the tanks.

“I can’t override the damn thing,” Jack swore in frustration, flicking switches and entering codes. Access denied flash again on the screen, and he tried another series of codes. Ianto looked over his shoulder and back at the tanks holding the selkies. Several of them had transformed into human form, starting out at them anxiously.

“You won’t get them out,” Colm McTavish sneered from behind them. Ianto pulled Marwyn behind him and Jack stepped in front of them both to confront the man who had caused so much trouble. “I wondered if you would come,” he continued, gesturing at them to move away from the control box. “Marwyn told me the truth of it, that there was more than one of you silver lot that I needed to dispose of. Thank you so much for making it easier for me.”  
  
“I never helped you,” Marwyn hissed. “You made me tell everything, you stole my pelt and made me your slave.” McTavish laughed.

“Isn’t that just like a woman? Selkie or no, always putting themselves first,” he picked up a piece of rope and threw it to Marwyn. “Tie them up.” Marwyn let the rope fall to her feet. “I said tie them up girl,” McTavish repeated, nostrils flaring in anger. When Marwyn refused, he reached inside the bag at his side, and pulled out her sealskin. “I said tie them up!” he shouted at her. When she raised her chin in defiance, he threw her pelt on the ground and fired a shot into the back flank. Marwyn screamed and clutched her leg. “Stupid girl. Do as I say or I will destroy your pelt piece by piece.” Eyes full of tears, she reached for the rope.

“This is really unnecessary?” Jack asked, watching as the trembling girl struggled to secure them to a support pole.

“Oh but it is,” McTavish said with a grin. “With you two in custody, the others will fall into line.”

Ianto ignored him and looked over to where Liam stared at him with bloodshot eyes from a nearby tank. He gestured to the open skylight, the control box, and the lock on his tank. Ianto furrowed his brows in confusion, trying to ascertain what he was trying to say. When Liam held his hand up to the top of the tank, reaching toward the skylight it suddenly made sense.

“Get ready to run,” Ianto whispered to Jack as Marwyn fumbled with the rope, making a half-hearted attempt to loop it around them. Before Jack could reply, thunder rolled over the warehouse, causing McTavish and his men to look skyward. Marwyn dropped the rope, cowering behind Ianto as a bolt of lightning arched through the skylight and into Liam’s outstretched hand. Reaching with his other hand, Liam channeled the lightning into the control box, exploding it in a shower of sparks. Seeing Liam start to sway under the power he was wielding, Ianto stretched his own hand towards it, taking the arch from him, and redirecting it to the tanks holding the selkies. Jack stared wide-eyed as the locks securing the tanks shorted out and fell to the warehouse floor. Gathering the remaining lightening, Ianto sent one last blast in McTavish’s direction, knocking him backwards, before releasing it back into the sky. Panting for breath, he shoved Jack to the ground as he control box caught fire and the building plunged into darkness.

“I’m going to free Liam,” Ianto told Jack as he pushed himself back to his feet. Groping in the dark, Jack found the torch he had seen on the table beside the control box and followed him. Marwyn scrambled forward to grab her pelt, before hobbling after them.

Ianto reached Liam first, and lifted his grandfather out of the tank, careful to avoid touching his bruised torso. Jack helped ease him down to sit against it, while they decided the best way to move him. Footsteps approached, and Jack brought the torch up to reveal Romney’s blood spattered face.

“Nice light show,” Romney said with at smirk as he took in the battered body of his fellow chief. Marwyn finally reached them and Romney’s face softened when he saw her. Sitting her down next to Liam, he tore a piece of her dress into strips to stop the bleeding from her thigh wound. She smiled back at him, choking back tears as her burly older brother played nursemaid.  
  
“We need to get them out of here,” Jack said, realizing that the lights were coming back on.

“See to the little ones first,” Liam panted pointing to the tank beside him where five selkie children, were still trapped and staring out their noses against the glass. Ianto patted his shoulder and ran to set them free. Once the pups were out, he quickly escorted them to the door.

“He’ll make a good leader one day,” Liam observed, as Jack hoisted him up and started walking him to the door. “Be patient with him lad,” he said to Jack as they struggled forward. “He loves you dearly, but has a noble streak a mile wide,” he added with a chuckle that escalated into a cough. “He’ll need you to help him through this when the time comes.” Jack stopped moving and looked at the enigmatic man who had given Ianto back to him.

“That sounds an awful lot like goodbye,” Jack replied, resuming their slow march to the door. Liam laughed.

“Aye laddie it does,” he said with a grimace. “McTavish won’t be satisfied until I’m dead. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you will look after Ianto.” Before Jack could answer, McTavish himself stepped from the shadows to block their path. Three of his thugs stood behind them, each with their guns at the ready.

“Going so soon?” he asked with a sneer. Liam released his hold on Jack and stood tall, the pale moonlight beaming through the skylights reflecting off his white hair.

“You’ve done enough McTavish,” Liam said, his voice betraying little of the pain that Jack knew was flooding his body. “It’s been almost 200 years since this feud began. It ends today.”

McTavish laughed. “Quite right. And the first step is to get rid of you.” Before any of them could react, he shot Liam, grinning in triumph as the selkie chief fell to the floor. Jack bent to check him, and saw that the blood from the belly wound had already begun to pool beneath him. Cursing under his breath, he tried to staunch the wound with his hands.

“Take his pelt,” McTavish ordered, gesturing one of his men forward. But as he reached to take it, Liam put his palm to the floor causing water to erupt through the floorboards. Clutching his stomach, he pushed the water harder until they splintered and cracked beneath him, allowing Liam to slip into the sea below.

“No!” McTavish cried in dismay as his prize slipped from his grasp. He turned his fury on Jack, raising his gun and shooting him in the head.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” growled a voice behind him. McTavish and his men turned to see Ianto, flanked by a pride of selkie warriors standing in front of them.

“And what are you going to do about it,” McTavish replied with a sneer, pulling the trigger from his pocket. “You know what this is don’t you?” he taunted, watching as Ianto held his arm up to stop the selkies from advancing. “One flip of the switch and all of your precious kin drown in the sea that they love so much.”

“No,” Ianto glared back at him, eyes glittering in anger.

“No?” McTavish asked in disbelief, his brow crinkling in confusion. “What do you mean no? I hold all the power here boy, and there is nothing you can do about it.” He smirked and kicked Jack’s body, chuckling to himself as Ianto flinched “Soon your entire race will bow down to me, finally realizing that your place is on your knees, begging humans to spare your pathetic mongrel lives and serving us as the beasts you are.”

“I won’t let you do this,” Ianto replied, his voice laced with steel. McTavish laughed.

“Kill them,” he said, and his men opened fire.

Ianto held up his hand, and the bullets slammed into a block of ice. Lowering his hand, the ice dissolved and fell back to the floor. McTavish stared down at the water in disbelief and back up at Ianto.

“This ends now,” Ianto stated raising his hand towards McTavish. The man’s eyes widened in fear, and he quickly grasped the trigger in both hands and turned it on. A loud keening filled the bay as the selkies screamed in agony at the onslaught of the sonar.


	10. Chapter 10

  
_“Let me kiss your face and eyes; no promises were broken._  
Your darkness and your light will shine forever in this sea.”

_In This Sea – Seanan McGuire_

“Easy there Da,” said Niall, hauling his father into the boat. Taking in the bloody wound in his stomach, Niall took out the flask from the inn that he had brought with him.

“No,” Liam gasped, pushing the flask away. “Save it for the others. Did we get the rest out?” Niall nodded, watching in concern as his father coughed and clutched his stomach. Normally when selkies were injured, the sea would help cure most of their ailments. But Liam had been too weak to change, and had barely managed to float out from under the warehouse to where Niall had been waiting.

“Aye Da,” Niall replied, giving Liam some of his warm tea to drink, and staunching the wound before wrapping him in a blanket. “Romney and Marwyn made it out with David. Only Ianto, Jack and the last group of warriors are still inside. Before Liam could reply, the night air rang with the keening of his kin. They sang a song of despair as the sonar that McTavish had triggered assaulted their senses and burned their minds.

“Holy God” whispered Niall as seals floated to the surface, rolling in agony. “Can it be stopped?”

Liam shook his head. “He taunted me with it last night. The trigger is a remote device. Only McTavish knows where the real power source is.” Niall glanced back to the entrance of the warehouse where Ianto and the few selkies still in human form looked out in horror at the plight of their kin. Liam tried to stand in the boat, but crumpled to his knees with pain. Niall leaned forward to catch him.

“Leave me,” Liam panted. “I have to…stop this…can’t allow…McTavish to win.” Suddenly a large crest of water flowed past them and Ianto stepped into the boat.

“Still yourself,” Ianto said, forcing Liam to lie back down. “I told McTavish this would end today and I will not let the death of our people be his legacy.” Niall tried to protest, but saw that his grandson had made up his mind and was resolute in his task. Raising his arms and calling the sea to him, Ianto stepped out onto the water. Rising himself up over the waves, he closed his eyes as he channeled the raw power of the sea that was his birthright. Whirlpools of wind and wave churned in the bay, driving down, down to the very bed of the sea, exposing the deadly devices that McTavish had planted one by one. As the thunder rolled and the sea churned in a concert of destructive symphony, Jack pulled himself into the boat alongside Liam, his eyes never leaving the man conducting the elements in attempt to save his people’s lives.

Ianto reached out with his mind, tracing Mickey’s map in his memory, tracking the dots he remembered down one by one. He knew he was fading; losing himself as his body shuddered in pain at the energy he was fighting so hard to keep under control. Liam had warned him of this, of using too much power and draining his own life force in the effort. Feeling the last of the devices within the his grasp, Ianto gritted his teeth and made one last push, pulling all of them up out of the water and up into the air, drawing them together in a mighty whirlwind of wind and thunder until lightning burst it apart, shattering all of the devices into a shower of ash.

The cries stopped, and silence followed. As the air stilled and the sea grew calm, all eyes turned skyward where Ianto hung suspended in the air.

“No!” screamed Jack, as Ianto’s arms lowered and he fell like a puppet without strings into the sea below.

“Take it!” Liam shoved the bottle of elixir that Niall had offered him into his hands. Jack clutched it tight and without a second thought, dove in after him.

~~~~~~~~

When Jack was a little boy, his mother had taken him to see Ceili, the colony priestess to teach him what it meant to be a sea-born son of Boeshane. She had told him of Tasi, the great adventurer who been born with gills to breathe the sea as air, and how he traveled across the stars to old Earth and learned how to harvest the sea from the seal-kind that lived there. She spoke of how they had been startled to find that a human could breathe underwater and wondered at how he had found them in their hidden place under the sea. The seal-kind had taken him in, but had scoffed at his stories of humans across the stars on worlds light years away from their own.

He had spent many cycles with them, and loved a woman of their kind, and at length she bore him a son. They were happy for some time together, until a hunter came and stole her pelt, forcing her to be his bride and leave her family behind. Tasi tried to get her to come with him, but she could not leave due to the curse put on her kind at the dawn of creation. He waited seven years for her, until one day he found her alone on the shore, dying of a broken heart from missing her family in the sea. As she drew her dying breath, Tasi’s son swore that one day, he would return to this world, and he would free her kind from their curse. When he returned with his father to Boeshane, he told her story, and as his descendants grew, each generation bore a son with the blue eyes of Tasi, and though they bore no gills, they retained his ability to breathe underwater. Jack had always liked the story, and imagined himself in the role of Tasi’s son, coming back to Earth and avenging his long lost ancestor and righting the wrongs that had been done so long ago.

~~~~~~

Jack dove deeper, watching as Ianto’s pale body fell like a stone into the depths. His lungs burned and his throat ached as he tried to remember how to breathe like the priestess had taught him so long ago. Just as he thought is lungs would burst, he exhaled and drew in the salty water, stunned when it slipped down his throat like honey-warmed tea, just as he remembered. Laughing to himself, he dove again, finally reaching Ianto. Clasping his limp body to him, he frantically looked around, hoping to find a cave, or the fabled Kelantiel, and somehow revive his mate before it was too late. A flurry of black fur raced past, and Jack found himself staring into the dark eyes of a seal. He stared back, pleading for help, and the great sea-bull slipped himself underneath Jack’s arm, nudging him until Jack understood and grasped onto his neck. They hurtled through the sea, breaking apart kelp fronds, and blasting past other denizens of the deep at a break-neck pace. Jack struggled to hang onto both the seal and Ianto, and let out a small sigh of relief as he saw the entrance to a sea cave looming ahead.

They broke through the surface and Jack pushed Ianto up onto the rocks inside the cave, gasping as he coughed up water and fell forward on his knees.

“What are you?” Romney asked, shedding his sealskin to block his path. Jack looked up at the man, realizing that he had been the seal to save them.

“Worried about my mate,” Jack retorted, ignoring Romney to bend over Ianto and check for signs of life. Giving him CPR, he managed to force Ianto to feebly cough up some of the seawater he had swallowed, before slumped back slack and lifeless against the stones.

“Come on Yan,” Jack urged, panic rising when he didn’t respond. Ianto’s eyes fluttered open once before drifting back closed. Leaning forward, he checked to see if he was still breathing and felt for his pulse.

“He’s fading Rom,” Jack said, feeling Ianto’s heartbeat slow. “Liam gave me this.” He thrust the flask into Romney’s hands. “How the hell does it work? I can’t lose him again, not now.” Jack blinked back tears as he reached down to pull Ianto’s head into his lap. “Please help me, please, not again…” he trailed off, staring down at Ianto and brushing his wet hair back from his forehead.

“Keep him steady lad,” Romney replied, making his decision. Lifting the flask to Ianto’s pale lips, he poured in a small amount of the elixir, unsure of what it would do. It was only supposed to work once per selkie, and had never been used twice on the same person. It might save him, or it might kill him just as easily. He had to try though. The boy had done far too much for him and the rest of selkie-kind to be left to his fate.

They watched and waited, there at the entry pool to Kelantiel, Jack and Romney standing sentinel over Ianto, never noticing how the other selkies gathered around them, holding their own silent vigil, hoping that their savior was not lost.

~~~~~~

Ianto floated in a sea of tropical currents, relishing the warmth of the water as it slipped between his fingers. In the distance he saw a light and rose to meet it. Breaking through the surface of water, he saw Liam sitting in wait for him inside a small cave, glowing with crystalline light.

“Good to see he found you in time my boy,” Liam said with a grin, standing to embrace him.  
“Time is short, and I must give you my blessing.” Ianto’s brows furrowed as his words. His blessing? But that was only given when the title of chief was passed from one to another. That meant –

“No!” Ianto shook his head in protest, backing away from him. “I don’t want it. I’m not ready and you aren’t dead so I won’t take it from you.” Liam placed his hands on Ianto’s arms and stopped his retreat.

“It’s time son,” Liam said with sad smile. “The elixir will only hold you for a short time. It’s only meant to work once. Only a chief can use its powers twice, and only with Llyr’s blessing.” Ianto stared back at his grandfather, his mentor, the man who was more father to him then his own had ever been. How could he let this great man sacrifice himself? He had already given him so much.

“I can hear that mind of yours working Ianto.” Liam shook his head as Ianto opened his mouth to protest again. “This is what I want. I’ve had my time. And you’re ready,” He gestured to where a blaze of light could be seen approaching in the waters below. “Llyr approaches. Do not put your own misgivings in place of the needs of your people, the Sea God will see right through you.”

Ianto watched as the water broke and a graceful bear of a man emerged with pale skin and bright hair, wearing silver chainmail shining like the shimmering scales of a fish. A crown of crystal sea stars rested upon his brow, and he regarded them with eyes stormy and blue as the depths of the sea. Ianto realized in shock that they were the same eyes that he spied every time he glanced in a pool or a mirror. Eyes that marked Nuala and her descendants as Llyr’s own.

“Liam, Chief of the Southern Selkies, Protector of Kelantiel, and Guardian of Ynys Roana, why do you summon me?” asked the Sea God, staring down at them with his unwavering gaze.

Liam fell to one knee and gestured to Ianto to do the same. “My heir and I both stand on the brink of death, and only one can remain. My life has been long and full. I seek to give it back to the sea so that my grandson may use the elixir a second time, and take my place as heir to your line.” As he spoke he looked up, hoping that Llyr would understand.

“And what say you boy?” Llyr asked, his voice resonating inside the cave and making the crystals glow in response to his power.

“The sacrifice is too great,” Ianto replied, keeping his head bowed. “I have had my second chance. If my death comes from protecting my kin from harm, I am honored to have served them.” Llyr regarded him with narrowed eyes.

“You do not feel that you deserve this honor?” he asked, surprised. Ianto shook his head.

“No sir, I only did what my grandfather would have done.”

Llyr looked over to Liam and saw the old man glance at his progeny with pride before lowering his head once more. Sighing he contemplated his choice. Liam had upheld the honor of his lineage for over 200 years, and he had served him well. Never in all that time, even when his beloved wife had taken ill, had he asked for a boon. He looked to the young man at his side. Long had he watched this one. So much potential, lost and then found. Brought back into the fold and anointed with the elixir bearing the blood of Llyr himself, he had grown into so much more than the man his earth bound father had forced him to be. He had seen him thwart Earth’s foes alongside his now mate, destroy McTavish and save his kin. He was ready to take up the mantle of Chief, but was he willing to pay the price?

“I will grant your request,” Llyr said, and watched as Ianto’s shoulders sank at his decision. “When you leave this place, Liam will be no more, and Ianto will be Chief of the Southern Seas.” Liam nodded his acceptance. “Rise,” Llyr commanded, and they stood before him, one beaming pride, and the other full of grief.

“There is no going back from this son,” Llyr cautioned Ianto, giving him one last chance to make his plea. “Once you are chief you are tied to the sea and the islands forever. It will be your home until another takes your place.” Ianto’s eyes flew wide as the implication of his words took hold.

“What about my mate sir?” he asked, afraid of what leaving again would do to Jack. Llyr studied him. He had not asked for himself, but for another, and that made him decide to give him hope.

“If the son of Tasi’s line gives you the right to choose, you may stay on land and sea, no longer pelt bound to the waves.” Ianto contemplated his words, and thought back to the story Liam had told him about Ifan and Nuala.

“You knew?” Ianto asked, realizing Liam must have known about the possibility of this happening all along.

“I hoped,” Liam winked in response. Ianto embraced him, holding Liam tight one last time before stepping away and turning to face the Sea God once more.

“I will do as my Chieftain wishes. For I am bone of his bone, flesh of his flesh, heir of his heirs, and will honor him and the Clan Flynn for all of my days.” Ianto finished his speech and stood still.

“So be it,” Llyr replied and lifted his palm to the tattoo on Liam’s chest, pulling the markings of chieftain from his body. Placing his glowing palm on Ianto’s chest, he watched as the same markings unfurled down his arm and the left side of his torso, elongating the tattoo he had borne as part of Liam’s line into an intricate series of knots and lines, proclaiming to all how beheld it that here stood a descendant of Llyr and Chief of the Southern Seas. As he drew back, he placed a hand on each man’s shoulder.

“Blessings on you both,” he said with a smile. “May Liam enjoy his hard earned rest on the shores of Tir Na Nog, and may Ianto bear his mantle as Chief with the strength of his grandsire.”

The cave filled with light and Ianto heard Liam whisper for Ianto to make him proud before everything faded to black.

~~~~~~

“What’s happening?” Jack asked as glowing lines unfurled on Ianto’s body. Romney didn’t answer, instead he watched in silence, knowing what his friend had done.

“Never thought you had it in you, old man,” the chief muttered, shaking his head and watching the light fade. Ianto’s eyes flew open and Jack bent down to kiss his head in relief. Ianto gave him a sad smiled and looked up to where Romney sat at his feet.

“Liam’s dead,” Romney stated. Ianto nodded, his face solemn, but his eyes dry.

“Llyr allowed him to give up his life for mine, but there was a price.”

As Jack helped Ianto to his feet, he pondered the cost of his return, feeling the fear that had plagued him the night before return.

“What price?” he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“He made me Chief in his stead,” Ianto replied, watching for Jack’s reaction. “I’m bound to the sea until another takes my place.” Jack stilled.

“You can never return to land?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Only on the solstice, twice a year, the rest of the time I need to remain here, protecting my people.” Jack stared at his mate. Some part of him had thought that they would find a way around this. He could visit him, maybe that would work now that he had regained his ability. Looking around at the other selkies, he saw how lost and hurt so many of them were after their ordeal, and just how much they needed a leader. He realized that for once, he had a chance to do something not out of vengeance, or greed, or because someone made him do it, not because the Doctor wanted him to; no this time he would walk away and accept what Ianto could give, and demand nothing more. This time he would put Ianto and his kin, his _family_ first.

“I understand,” Jack finally said, smiling at the hope that shined in Ianto’s eyes at his response. “I suppose we should head back up and take care of Liam, and make sure that there aren’t any others that need our help.”

“I’ll take you.” Marwyn stepped forward, her leg healed. “I’ll see your mate to Ynys Roana, and check on your kin,” she added bowing to Ianto and walking towards the entry pool. Ianto nodded, and turned to Jack. They held each other’s gaze, each unsure of what to say. Deciding that the needs of the others outweighed their own for the moment, Jack reached up and kissed Ianto softly, whispering ‘stay safe,’ before he followed Marwyn into the water and out of sight.

~~~~~~

_Moonrise the Following Evening – Ynys Roana_

A somber gathering of man and selkie lined the shoreline of Ynys Roana as a small raft covered in bluebells and wildflowers bore the body of Liam Flynn out to sea. All in attendance held a candle, a small light of remembrance and hope, nestled inside a cockle shell to place on the water to light his way home. Ianto placed his first, and his family followed suit, followed by Jack, Romney, and the rest. No selkie swam to guide him. All let their small tokens of appreciation float out to shimmer like stars on a blanket of sea spun night. When the last shell, held by the smallest selkie child was placed upon the sea, the selkies began to sing.

The song was at once melancholy and full of hope, filled with tragedy and brilliant with the light that had been the soul known to all in attendance as Liam. When the song ended, the body atop the raft rippled and dissolved into sea foam. The small vessel slipped under the waves and out of sight, leaving only a patch of flowers floating amongst the flickering candles to mark its passing. Those who were well enough to return to the depths bowed to their Chief and took their leave. One by one they silently drifted into the waves, until only Romney remained.

“I’m back to the Northern Sea,” he said, his dark eyes taking in the young man that was now in charge of most of his race. “If you ever need me, all you have to do is ask.”

“The same to you,” Ianto responded, clasping his arm in thanks as he left. Alone with his family, Ianto turned to bid them farewell.

“Must you go?” Rhiannon asked wringing the handkerchief she had held most of the evening in her hands. Ianto nodded.

“Liam gave up his life for me, and I promised to guard our kin in return.” He looked over the small assembly of family and friends, each more dear to him than all of Kelantiel. “I know it’s hard to understand Rhia, but I promised him.”

“And you always have been one for keeping your promises,” she replied with a watery smile. “We’ll be staying here from now on,” she announced, watching Ianto raise an eyebrow in response. “Don’t take that tone with me young man,” she sniffed, and Ianto bit back a smile. “Niall was right about this place. It’s the most at home I have felt in years, and Rhys has agreed to stay on with Alun; just for the summer mind you, to help us get settled.” Rhys stepped forward and placed his arm around her waist.

“Did he now?” Ianto replied, giving him the patented Ianto Jones I don’t believe you for a minute stare.

Rhys smiled back at him. “Well she’s a Jones isn’t she? No one can ever tell you people no.” Rhiannon smacked his arm and Ianto laughed as Rhys bent down to kiss her fondly.

“Do you have to go so soon?” Jack asked stepping forward to embrace him. “The seven years are up tomorrow, but I don’t care. I-I just don’t want to lose you to all of this.” Ianto swallowed, remembering Llyr’s words and decided to take a chance.

“You can come and visit,” he said softly.

Jack shook his head and stepped back. “I would only be in the way.” Ianto bit his lip and decided he had to know for sure where he stood with Jack before he could truly take up the mantle as chief. Unwrapping the sealskin from his hips he held it out to the man in front of him.

“If you had a choice Jack, if no matter the consequences, if I could be with you all the time, but it would only be on land or sea, which would you choose?” Placing his silver pelt into Jack’s hands, he stood before him, naked in body and soul waiting for his answer. Jack ran his hands over the soft fur and stroked it once before placing it back in Ianto’s hands.

“I choose whatever makes you happy. You’ve given me your heart, and that is more than enough.” Leaning forward, he captured Ianto’s lips in his own, filling his kiss with all of the emotion that for so many years he was afraid to share. As their kiss deepened, a great wave rose from the sea and crashed over the pair, anointing their union with Llyr’s blessing. When the water fell away, sea foam swirls in patterns of ancient magic curled in the sand around them and Ianto’s pelt was gone. Nuala and Ifan’s legend had been reborn.


	11. Chapter 11

  
_“If you hurry you can still catch the tide my love, if you hurry you can still catch the tide.”_

_Still Catch the Tide – Talis Kimberly_

__  
Ynys Roana – One Year Later

Niall landed his curragh on the beach, and Alun hopped out, running up to show Auntie Bryn the large fish he had caught. Mica rolled her eyes at his antics and waded out to meet Thaigh the dark eyed selkie boy who was well on his way to stealing her heart.  As the afternoon waned, Ianto and Jack emerged from the surf, Jack tossing him the pair of swim trunks that he always kept with him when they went amongst the waves, now that Ianto was no longer bound by his pelt and could change at will. Llyr's blessing had been far reaching. As Kelantiel stood as sanctuary under the waves so now did Ynys Roana on land. On her shores, selkie and human alike ran free, neither bound by the ties that for so many years had held them apart.

David was somewhere in the Hebrides; his fishing aspirations on hold for the moment as he helped Mickey and Martha give Romney and his clan some pointers on modern politics and laws; ammunition for a new century, sharp as any blade to cut down potential oppressors of selkie-kind.

That evening, after the family had shared one of Niall’s tales around the fire and partaken of some of Rhia’s infamous selkie soup, Ianto and Jack bid them farewell and hurried to catch the evening tide; returning to the sea and resuming their watch over Kelantiel. Rhiannon smiled to herself as the two men stopped in the surf; kissing each other with enough passion to make her blush. Closing the door behind her, she smiled at Rhys, watching him rocking their daughter, little Nuala, to sleep. She was the apple of her Uncle Ianto’s eye and bore the stormy blue eyes of her namesake, the latest to carry the family legacy, and the first too grow up amongst all of her kin.

Listening to her husband sing a old Welsh lullaby, Rhiannon smoored the fire, the way her mother had taught her, calling on the sea and her faith to protect her family and her home until the coming day. As she marked it at the head and the foot, moving the poker from left to right to complete the cross of protection, she spoke the ancient words that had protected the Flynns for centuries.

 

_I rake this fire as the great sea rakes us all_  
_With Mary at the head_  
_And Bridgit at the foot_  
_And May the brightest angels of the city of grace_  
_preserve this house and Kelantiel_  
_protecting all therein until the coming of the day_

__  
__  
  


 


End file.
